GossipGirl
by goldenhairedangel
Summary: Clary, Maia, Magnus, Jordan, Camille, Jonathon, and Simon all go to Alicante Academy, a performing arts school in New York. Clary and her friends run a secret website called #GossipGirl where all the drama/gossip of the school is put together and no one knows who Gossip Girl is. What happens when Jace, Alec, and Izzy start going here? Because you can't hide from Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that kept bugging me until I wrote it so here it is. This is why I put my other story of hold.**

**I hope you like this story because trust me, it bugged me so much I had a dream about this so hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was sitting in the office with one of my best friends Maia Roberts aka Gossip Girl's couple expert. Before I do anything I should tell you about Gossip Girl, my school, my best friends, myself, and some people at the school to look out for a little more.

I'll start with my best friends; they are Maia, Camille, Jordan, Simon, and Magnus with my brother Jonathon. My brother and my best friends are the only people in the entire school that know I'm Gossip Girl and are also the ones who help me with Gossip Girl.

Maia Roberts is a very trustful person that's why I told her my secret; she has brown hair with brown eyes and a sporty since of fashion with a light tan and is my couple's director for #GossipGirl.

Jordan Kyle is Maia's boyfriend so you can tell why I told him my secret; he has brown hair with hazel eyes, is a sporty person and has an olive tan and is the sports director for #GossipGirl.

Simon Lewis has been my best friend since 3rd grade so that's why I told him my secret; he is pretty hot but he is still very sweet, he has black hair, blue eyes, a sporty since of fashion, and is my favorites director for #GossipGirl.

Magnus Bane is my glitter king as I call him, I told him my secret because I knew I could trust him with his sparky personality. He has dark tan, green yellow eyes, and he's kind of gay but we all still love him; he is my party, arrival, and leaving director.

Camille Belcourt has been my best friend since 6th grade and I trust her a lot so that's why I told her my secret. She has blond straight hair that goes to the top of her butt, green eyes, and is very nice and sweet. She is basically my #GossipGirl cupid, people ask questions about love all week and she answers them so she is pretty much my passion expert.

Jonathon is my over protective brother so I had no choice but to tell him. He is only over protective because I am the most popular girl in school but we will get to me later. He has deep mysterious black eyes and a well-built body with white fair hair. He is my gossip finder since he is very sneaky and likes to know everything and go around school with a camera so I can put photos with the section.

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern or Clary for short aka Gossip Girl. I have fiery red curly hair, emerald green eyes, a very light tan even though I'm at the beach constantly, I am the most popular girl in school, and on #GossipGirl I record the gossip, approve of the sections my friends make, and write the hotlist. The hotlist changes every week, it is either popularity, cutest, nicest, coolest, funniest, etc. But it only goes to top 50 and I always report honestly.

We all go to a boarding school called Alicante Academy, a performing arts school in New York. It is for the talented and smart with a maximum of 2000 people. Agents and reporters come here all the time to see if we have talent here and people get put in commercials, Movies, TV shows, singing gigs, dancing in music videos, sport tryouts, etc. depending on what talent you have.

Maia got in for dancing and theater, Camille got in for acting, karate, and singing, Magnus for costume design and acting; Jordan, Simon, and Jonathon are all in a band together called Hot Chelle Rae **(I wanted the name to be good and I love this band but some of the songs they sing won't be from that band group sometimes)** and they also got in for jujitsu,and I got in for singing, dancing, modeling, designing, artistic skills, acting, my marcel arts skills, and instrumental talent.

#GossipGirl is a website I made, it pretty records the gossip and drama of our school since there is so much of it. My friends and I all run Gossip Girl in secret; no one knows who Gossip Girl is and who runs it all. We all work on it during Study Hall and sometimes one of us will go and excuse someone else in emergencies.

#GossipGirl keeps everyone up to date on the news; it is shown all over the country but some things are only for the people from our school to see like the hot list, cute couples, gossip channel, the schools comments on everything, and anything that involve privacy, school, or names; only the people in our school can have an account on #GossipGirl, if you leave then your account is taken away and the next person that comes to the school gets an account.

#GossipGirl has things on it like the Favorites section run by Simon: there you can find the top music, favorite books, movie, TV show, etc. There's also the Sports section run by Jordan: It shows what teams have won, major league games, the Super Bowl when its season, people who have got on teams, etc.

The Couples section run by Maia: shows cutest couples, wanna be couples, how long people think couples will be together, and sometimes peoples crushes. The Party section by Magnus: Shows all the parties going to happen, what ratings the party got, who the party is for, etc. The Coming and Leaving section by Magnus: Talk about who's leaving and why, and who's coming along with what most people say about them.

The Passion section by Camille: Answers love questions, helps out with love problems. The Gossip section by me: talks about what some people say about others, Twitter wars, Instagram wars, Facebook wars, who said what, etc. The Hotlist by me: says the top 50 people who made it on the list depending what it is that week. The Fashion section by me, Camille, and Maia: Cutest outfits, party outfits, flirt outfits, everyday outfits, etc.

The Just be You section run by Simon and Magnus: talks about how you shouldn't be someone else to impress someone, gives advice about life, helps people through homework. The Romance section run by Miranda: talks about the most romantic date spots, gives advice for dates, what to wear for dates. The Guys section by John and Jordan: talks about guys stuff that I don't care about. What? I'm a girl. And lastly is the Abbreviation section by me: talks about all the abbreviations everyone should use like LOL= Laugh out loud, ILY= I love you, IDK= I don't know, STFU= Shut the fuck up, GAL= Get a life, etc.

The last thing you should know about the school is who to stay away from: The Cats. Their leader is Aline with her minions Kaelie and Miranda by her side. They are like the seducers of the school; I don't think there is one person they haven't seduced. They are mean and rude but if they see something they like, they will jump on it, most literally actually. Honestly they are the sluttiest, rude, bitches I have ever met. They got in for acting and dancing but just barely for dancing because they're not that good. They tell everyone they got in for singing too but their voice sounds like screeching frogs.

Then there is the boy group of trouble: The Dogs. Their leader is Sebastian with his minions Meliorn and Daniel by his side. They are just like the Cats but a boy version and I have the same definition for them. They got in for their band: The Sexy Ones. And I thought I knew about obnoxious. Sebastian is their lead singer and I have to admit, he's good.

The funny thing is that The Cats have tried several times to get me to be with them and be like them because I am more popular than them; but I always refuse. And the Dogs are always trying to get me alone and get with them but I always dodge them.

The reason they try to get me is because my friends and I are our own little group called 'The Wanted' Clever right? The reason we called ourselves that was because we are always invited to all the parties, always gaining new friends, and are always up to no good.

Anyways, now that you know a little about us let's get back to the story. So I was in the office with Maia during Study Hall doing a little Gossip Girl work.

"It's only Wednesday, we don't need to rush this Clary" Maia said to me while taking a sip of her Starbucks Vanilla Iced Coffee. I sat there thinking about what to right while also drinking my Starbucks caramel frappuccino.

"I know but we can't just sit here and stare at the screen all period" I said back while Maia nodded with a shrug.

She was about to say something when all of a sudden my phone went off. I looked at it and saw a name scrawled on the screen saying I had a text. _Sparky the Sparkle King. _I smirked at the name I gave Magnus on my phone.

I unlocked my phone and read the message.

_CTN JGMOOC –M_

CTN was one of the abbreviations from the website we made up for 'Can't talk now' and JGMOOC is one we made up for incase the teacher caught us using out phone in class they wouldn't know what it means; it means 'Just get me out of class' but if the teacher asked it meant 'Just give Maia our other case' or 'Just give Magnus our other case' if it was Maia. But we never got caught; then again you can never be too safe.

I didn't text back so he wouldn't get caught and just made a note to get him out of class. I was really good at forging hand writing but never used it for my own purposes. I walked out with a quick "BRB" to Maia who nodded and went to lie down on the sofa.

I walked into Magnus's chemistry class and went up to the teacher and said "Magnus is needed at the office" I then turned to look at Magnus and said "Bring your stuff" I acted as if we had no plan and that was just the way I had to sound, the last thing I need is for people to seem at all suspicious.

The teacher nodded and handed the note back to me while Magnus got his stuff together and we headed back to the office in silence so the teachers wouldn't get suspicious either. That's right, not even the teachers knew who Gossip Girl is, only the principal knows of course or else we would be in big trouble.

The second we got in the office and I closed the door I asked Magnus "What's so important that you needed to get out of class?"

Magnus smirked and put his stuff down while sitting on the couch next to where Maia was lying down listening in. "You know how Eric, Malachi, and Lily all got either kicked out of the school or got a deal in California?" Maia and I both nodded as I sat down in the computer chair. "Ya well since they left that leaves three spots open in the school"

Lily was my roommate and got a deal for a movie that will take 3 months of making and the principal said we can't keep the room open for her. Eric and Malachi were roommates and Eric got kicked out for no talent and Malachi got kicked out for sneaking out of the school for a week and not coming back.

"Ya so?" Maia asked obviously getting board. "So, three people just enrolled into the school" We both jumped up at that and I went to sit beside him as he got out his phone.

"The three's names' are Alexander Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and their adopted brother Jace Wayland" When I saw Alec and Jace I immediately said "Looks like we got two new dogs and one cat. Oh boy" I said with a roll of my eyes and a smirk.

"Well before we jump to conclusions, I got some facts about them from their old school so let's check them out" I nodded as I got up and put three paragraphs for each person and noticed Magnus had already sent me their profile pictures. I smirked at how ahead Magnus was.

"Start talking Sparky" I said as I got ready for typing.

By the time I was done typing this is what I had down:

_Guess what everybody, looks like we have three new people coming into Alicante Academy, Ah fresh meat, just what this school needs LOL ;)_

**_Alexander Lightwood_**

_This one is said to be shy but very open to his friends and family. He is said to be good on the drums and a good director. He is very nice, calm, and down to Earth unlike some people we all know. He has dark black hair with dark blue eyes that leave you breathless, a well-built body, and according to his old school records, is very smart. He like it better when people refer to him as Alec._

I put a photo with a question mark on it next to the paragraph that slanted towards it then a picture of him facing the opposite direction then went on.

**_Isabelle Lightwood_**

_This girl is said to be nice and honest with a great fashion sense. She is a party girl and is still looking for what she calls 'The One'. She looks very much like her brother Alec but their personalities, not so much. While Alec is quite and down to Earth, you'll never see this girl miss a party. She goes by, and prefers, Izzy or Iz. I think we have another Wild One so watch out Alicante._

I did the same thing I did next to Alec's paragraph on Isabelle's but put her profile picture instead and kept going.

**_Jace Wayland_**

_Jace is Isabelle and Alec's adoptive brother and I am not qualified to tell you what happened so don't ask. Let me just say, looks like we have another Dog in the house. According to his school records he is an obnoxious ass that doesn't give a crap about school. He is said to be an arrogant jerk and a seducer. Oh, I think Aline will like this one ;) He has blonde locks with golden eyes and a gold tan. Well damn I don't think Aline will like him; I know she will like him. Good luck pretty boy, you're gonna need it._

I did the same thing I did on Alec and Isabelle's paragraphs on Jace's but put his picture in instead.

Maia and Magnus checked over my work and both laughed at the last part. I then went up to the computer to type one last thing.

_They will start here tomorrow and I don't know what time but Alec and Jace will have their room together while Isabelle will be getting a roommate with Clary Morgenstern. _

_TTYL -GG_

I then posted it just as the bell rang and we all headed to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and thank you for the positive feedback it really gives me the happiness and pleasure to keep writing for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, Cassandra Clare does but I do own the plot :)**

**Well here it is hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

Isabelle, Alec and I were all packing and getting ready to start going to this performing arts school called Alicante Academy. I was really excited, all of us were; especially since we have been waiting for the opportunity since about one year ago when Isabelle was searching through back to school fashions and stumbled upon a website called #GossipGirl.

After a while of checking it out we discovered it was taken place from a performing arts school right here in New York. I knew I was talented in acting, singing, dancing, acting, plus I was good looking enough to be a model, not to mention my insane talent on the guitar. Isabelle is great in design, signing, and acting, maybe some dancing. And Alec is awesome on the drums and is good at acting, not to mention that he is also very intelligent.

At first when we found out the school had a maximum of 2000 people, we couldn't understand. That was when we found out it was a boarding school. We were bummed that we couldn't get in until there was an opening but at least we knew there was a chance.

And we were right because just about a week ago was when we found three openings into the school had been made. We were told that we would get an account on #GossipGirl like everybody else, Alec and I would share a room, Iz would get a roommate, and we would be picked up in a limo on Thursday, which is now tomorrow, and get our schedules with a tour of the campus, by one of their top students.

We were all shocked by the limo part and went to packing right away. All of a sudden I heard Isabelle scream to get out in the hall "right now, or else" I ran out of the room knowing how frightening Iz can be when she is mad.

"What is it?" I asked just as Alec approached just as confused as I was.

"It's Gossip Girl, she wrote about us on her blog" she said excitedly. "I didn't read it yet so we could all read it together" of course she was on #GossipGirl, she has been on it since she first got it. Checking out all the new sections they had for only students.

We all looked at her phone and when Alec noticed his name was first he started reading

**_"Alexander Lightwood_**

_This one is said to be shy but very open to his friends and family. He is said to be good on the drums and a good director. He is very nice, calm, and down to Earth unlike some people we all know. He has dark black hair with dark blue eyes that leave you breathless, a well-built body, and according to his old school records, is very smart. He like it better when people refer to him as Alec."_

"It's like she already knows you, where did she get all this information?" I asked. "It says right there 'All information comes from school documents and internet. Thank you internet for making us lose all privacy we once had'" Iz said. We all let out a chuckle at the last part.

"Where did she get the picture?" Alec asked. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw a picture of Alec.

"At least it's a good one, now keep going" I said. Iz nodded and read the document about her.

**_"Isabelle Lightwood_**

_This girl is said to be nice and honest with a great fashion sense. She is a party girl and is still looking for what she calls 'The One'. She looks very much like her brother Alec but their personalities, not so much. While Alec is quite and down to Earth, you'll never see this girl miss a party. She goes by, and prefers, Izzy or Iz. I think we have another Wild One so watch out Alicante."_

After Isabelle finished she said "I read about 'The Wild Ones' on #GossipGirl. There are three groups at Alicante Academy. 'The Wild Ones' is a group of seven and I believe their names were Clary, Maia, Jordan, Camille, Jonathon, Magnus, and Simon. They are said to be the ones who throw the best parties and are invited to all of them too, they never miss one. They are also known as 'The Wanted'" After she finished she put a huge smile on her face.

I patted her back and said "You'll fit right in Iz" She nodded and said "Now you read Jace"

**_"Jace Wayland_**

_Jace is Isabelle and Alec's adoptive brother and I am not qualified to tell you what happened so don't ask. Let me just say, looks like we have another Dog in the house. According to his school records he is an obnoxious ass that doesn't give a crap about school. He is said to be an arrogant jerk and a seducer. Oh, I think Aline will like this one ;) He has blonde locks with golden eyes and a gold tan. Well damn I don't think Aline will like him; I know she will like him. Good luck pretty boy, you're gonna need it."_

When I finished talking both Alec and Isabelle burst laughing while I just smirked. When they finally stopped Iz said "She doesn't even know you and she just made a spot on description for the dictionary"

"I looked back at the paragraph and asked "What does she mean when she says 'another dog in the house'? And who is Aline?" I asked. Isabelle looked at me and said "People just like you, I never thought there was a whole race of them" At that she burst out laughing again and soon Alec joined in.

After she saw the seriousness on my face she said "Fine, Fine" then got up from the floor and said "You know how I said there are three groups in the school?" Alec and I nodded then she continued "The other two groups are called 'The Cats' and 'The Dogs'. 'The Dogs' are a group of three people named Sebastian, Meliorn, and Daniel. They are all pretty much seducers; they fucked like every girl in the school except for three people in the entire school. They are also a band called 'The Sexy Ones'"

I nodded and smirked now getting Isabelle's remark of a whole race of people like me. "What about that girl Aline?" I asked after a minute.

"The other group, 'The Cats', has three people in their group named Aline, Kaelie, and Miranda. They are also all seducers, fucking every guy in the school except for four people. Gossip Girl likes to call them 'The Sluty Screeching Pigs' because they are so mean to everyone. 'The Dogs' are seducers but she doesn't make fun of them because at least they don't bully people" Iz finished with another chuckle.

I smirked and said "Could Gossip Girl be any more accurate?" we all chuckled and Iz red the last part that was there on her phone.

"_They will start here tomorrow and I don't know what time but Alec and Jace will have their room together while Isabelle will be getting a roommate with Clary Morgenstern."_

After Izzy finished she started jumping up and down while clapping her hands excitedly. "What is it Iz?" Alec asked when she finally stopped.

"Clary Morgenstern is the most popular girl in school, not to mention the leader of 'The Wild Ones'. And I heard she is really nice so I don't have to worry about a bitchy roommate" she answered happily. I smirked, _the most popular girl in school aka the leader of a group called 'The Wild Ones'. Hmmm I could have fun with her._

"Jace Wayland don't even think about it" Izzy warned obviously noticing my smirk.

I put my hands up in surrender and went to my room. We were told we should be there by about 12:45 after everyone has lunch and is in their classes.

_Tomorrow should be fun, _I thought while sitting down on my bed deciding to check out the website and look at this drama filled school.

I came to find a lot about the school, the people, the classes, and I took a hard look at what the hotlist is.

It is a list that changes every week from popularity, hotness, smartest, best singer, etc. I could see that this Clary girl was in the top ten on all of them and number one on some of them.

I can't wait till I can actually go to the school and see it for myself and give it my own judgment. I then went to sleep knowing I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

* * *

**Hoped you like the story so far because trust me I have many ideas for the story later on.**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your positive reviews, it really helps me keep going. I will most likely update every day to three days at around 6:00-8:00 just to let you guys know when to check this out to see if I updated.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I just had school, homework that needed to be ignored, and I wanted this chapter to be long. Plus I had a little writers block so yah. After school is over I will be updating a lot and I'll update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments just the plot of this story.**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was sitting in Algebra class when I see Simon walk through the door and say "The principal needs to see Clary for a moment" the teacher nodded and I walked out without my bag because he said for a moment.

When we were out of the classroom I asked "Why does the principal need to see me?" Simon just shrugged and said "IDK but he said that you aren't in trouble" I nodded as we walked through the office doors and I went into the principal's office.

"I believe you wanted to see me" I said after I closed the door behind me. I sat down in one of the chairs the principal had in front of her desk.

"Yes I do" she said while nodding. "I believe you know about the new arrivals" she said and I smirked and nodded. "Well since the school is so big I was wondering if you would be able to show them around campus" she finished with a suggestive smirk.

"Sure why not?" I said rhetorically. She nodded and said "TY now back to class you go" I got up and went back to class loving how in style our principal is. (TY= thank you)

Just as I entered class the bell rang and I got my stuff and headed to my locker. When I got to my locker I entered the combo, opened it, and place my books in. I was about to close it when I noticed a presence behind me and said "What up dog"

I knew immediately it was one of 'The Dogs' and that is what I always say when they see me and expect a conversation.

I then found out who it was when he slid onto the locker next to mine and stopped me from closing my locker with one hand and said "Hey Clary" I pulled my hand back and turned to face him with boredom written all over my face and asked "What do you want Sebastian?"

Instead of answering he grabbed my shoulders, pushed me against the lockers and kissed me lustfully. I should have known this was going to happen, it always does, but then I thought, _what the heck? I could have some fun with this._

So I kissed him back with the same force he was using and rapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He let out a moan when I bit his bottom lip and took this as a distraction and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I then flipped us so I was the one pushing him into the lockers with my hands wound up in his hair. He let out another moan when I pulled him even closer into me. I then backed away causing a little groan to come out of him and said "You know Seb, I really would love to go on but you're just not my type"

He raised an eyebrow and asked "And what is your type?" I let out a chuckle, unwrapping my hands from around his neck and said "How about…. The kind who aren't asses" and with that I walked off to Jon's hiding spot where I knew he was watching and taking pictures.

When I got out of Sebastian's view I said "Come one Jon we have to get this on #GossipGirl" he chuckled and got out of the bush. We both ran to the office and went in on Maia and Jordan kissing on the couch.

They didn't notice us walk in so I put a finger on my lips for Jon to keep quiet and went over to the two love birds and knelt down next to them. They still hadn't noticed us so I said "Hey!" They broke apart and looked at me and I finished by saying "If you're gonna do it, at least do it on a bed"

I heard Jon chuckle from behind me as I got up and went to the computer. I took the disk card out of the camera and put it in the computer, and then I opened up its file to look at the pictures and said "You do god work Jon"

At the moment all three of them were standing behind me and Jordan asked "What'd ya get Clary?" I then replied by saying "Oh you know, Sebastian tried to get in my pants so I kissed him and dissed him" they all let out a small laugh behind me.

By the time I was done typing they all read it over.

**_!Gossip Alert!_**

_Boy, do I have a story for you. Just moments ago Sebastian decided to take a visit to Clary by her locker then grabbed her and kissed her. But the real Alert is that she kissed him back. After not even two minutes when they pulled back Clary told Sebastian he wasn't her type. When he asked who her type was she responded by saying, and I quote, "How about…. The kind who aren't asses" Clary then pushed Sebastian back and left with him gawking. Clary may not be a "Cat" but she sure is fierce._

I also had three pictures next to the paragraph: the first with Sebastian by her locker, the second was of them kissing, and the third was Sebastian gawking at what happened and me walking away with a victorious smirk on my face.

They all smiled at me and I put a background, some graphics, and made a zig zag pattern for the pictures. I then posted it and got up then said "Well I should get to my dorm; I have a long day of Gossip tomorrow with the newbies coming" they all nodded and I walked out and into my room.

I quickly changed into something more comfortable then started watching TV until I decided it was time to get some sleep.

**XoXoXoX**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow but I could still hear the stupid ratchet ass _thing_ still going off. I got up and banged my alarm so hard I'm surprised it didn't break.

I got up and went to the bathroom for a hot shower, I honestly really needed one. I turned on the water letting it heat up, quickly stripped and stepped into the now hot water. Once I felt that all the stress had rolled off my body and relief had overwhelmed me and I would be able to approach someone without snapping, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into my closet. I ended up in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a white crest on each butt pocket with diamonds, shiny glitter, and sparkles on it to make it pop; I also had a baggy white shirt with darker white horizontal stripes and a knot I tied at the side because it was a little too big; and six inch black open toed heels with gold studs on the strap the goes over my toes.

I then put on mascara, thick to thin off the corner eyeliner, red lipstick that made my green eyes pop, and a little bit of blush. I then put on gold hoop earrings and walked out of my door to go to breakfast.

As I walked to breakfast I noticed a lot of stares, which was normal, eyeing my figure. Every once in a while I gave a boy I wink or a smile. When I was halfway there, all of a sudden Maia and Simon are on either side of me.

"Hey, hey, hey" Maia said with a smile as we all linked arms and asked "You goin' to breakfast?" I nodded and we kept walking together.

"So, did you guys see the update on #GossipGirl? I have to say Clary, you really know how to keep a guy in awe" I smirked at my update and the 'moment' between Sebastian and me. This is how we had to talk around people, at first it was confusing but then we eventually got used to it.

"Sometimes I feel as if Gossip Girl is our drama guardian" Maia said and we all chuckled. I then said "I don't think guardian, more like goddess of teenage hormones, jealousy, and drama" At that we all laughed and entered the dining hall. We only really used this for breakfast and getting lunch but then we would eat in the courtyard.

I could still feel people checking me out but I just acted like I didn't notice. I got a piece of toast, chocolate chip pancakes, and went to the coffee cart and got a Starbucks iced vanilla latte. We sat at the table we always sat at, one right in the middle of everyone.

I noticed Jordan and Jon were already sitting at the table eating. Maia sat next to Jordan and I sat between Simon and Jon who gave me a hug.

After a while of eating I saw Magnus come running into the dining hall covered in glitter, like always. He ran straight to our table and said "Clary Fray you are going to love me"

I replied with a sarcastic remark by saying "Sorry Mags but last time I checked, I was a girl so…" I trailed off looking myself over then saying "Yep, sure am a girl"

He just rubbed it off by saying "Shut up and come into the hall" I nodded and got up.

When we were in the hall I quickly said in a whisper "What's so important that you have to drag me from breakfast?"

"Since everyone is so fired up about the arrivals coming I asked the principal if I could through one of my Magnus Bane parties for the newbies and she said yes" At that I started jumping up and down and throwing my arms around Magnus and saying "I love you Magnus"

He then pushed me back and said "Whoa but like you said Clary, you're a girl and sorry to disappoint you but I'm gay" I nudged him and grabbed his head and gave him a nouggy walking back into the dining hall like that. I let him go and laughed then sat back down next to Jon and Simon.

I then got my phone out and texted them the news. They all gawked at the message and smiled getting excited so I quickly texted _'Calm down, people will get suspicious'_ they nodded understanding.

The bell then rang and we all dumped out trash and put our trays on top of the holder and walked to class wondering when the new arrivals will come.

**Jace's POV**

Today was the day, the day we start going to Alicante Academy. We were all really excited; this is such an opportunity to be able to go here. It's the place for the future famous and a fun place to make friends and have fun while doing it.

The drive was an hour so we got in the limo at 11:30 since we had to be there by 12:45. After we had said our goodbyes and packed all of our stuff in the limo it was 11:38 so we quickly got in and started driving off to our new school.

"So this is what fame is like" I said with a smirk as I laid down on the seat. "This is just half of it" Izzy said while also lying down on her seat. "You should see some of the things people get on #GossipGirl; they get huge limos and/or tour buses, meet celebrities, get rolled in movies, music videos, or make their own, their own dressing room, basically a personal servant" as she ranted on my eyes were getting bigger and bigger with hope of that being me.

"Iz I think you should stop before his eyes pop out of his head" Alec said with a chuckle. Iz stopped and snapped her fingers in my face knocking me into reality.

"By the way, I searched up that Clary girl and she has played in a lot of movies, TV shows, music videos, plays, dance videos, etc." Izzy said excitedly. "She's played in some of my favorite movies and TV shows of all time"

**(Some of them that I put won't actually be real but just go along with it)**

"Really? Like what?" I asked a little interested.

"Walking Dead, Mirror Mirror, Pretty Little Liars, Twilight…." She noticed my eyes popping out of my head and my mouth hanging open so she finished by saying "Shall I go on?"

I shook my head back to reality and said "Those things have been hits and she's been going to this school for who knows how long, imagine what we could be scene in" she nodded excitedly again with a huge smile on her face.

I looked over to where Alec was and noticed he was already asleep. I saw Iz was also looking at him with a smirk on her face. I knew what she was thinking and said "Just let the man sleep" she put a frown on her face then laid down and said "Well might as well fall asleep we do have an hour of a drive" I shrugged and laid down too.

After thinking for one moment, I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

**Clary's POV**

I walked into my 3rd period class already dreading the end of it for lunch; I hate English/Language Arts. I mean, I get it: capitalize, don't abbreviate, use high vocabulary, punctuate, write complete sentences, and blah blah blah.

I sat down in the back putting on my ear buds, tucking it in my shirt, attaching to my phone, hiding phone in back pocket with my shirt pulled down over it, and my hair put on the sides of my face blocking any sign of the ear buds.

I set my head on my arm listening to my music zoning out the teacher. I had my volume low so if the teacher talked to me I would be able to hear her at least a little.

Eventually the bell finally rang and I practically ran to my locker with my black and red bag. After stuffing my bag in my locker and getting a Starbucks mochachino from my tiny fridge I had in my locker at the top on the shelf. I closed my locker and walked to lunch swaying my hips for some of the boys to enjoy.

When I got to lunch I went into the dining hall and got my favorite: chicken alfrado with parmesan cheese sprinkled on top. I then got a side dish off French fries and walked out to the courtyard to my friends and my table.

I saw Maia and Jon already sitting there and sat down with a "Hey girlies" Jon rolled his eye and said "That makes me feel so manly Clary, thank you for helping with my ego" Even though he was being sarcastic I smirked and said "Your sooo welcome Jon"

Maia laughed while Jon smiled and grabbed me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back just as Simon and Jordan approached and sat down. I pulled back and said "Yay know all the girls are here" they both rolled their eyes and Jordan said "You always know how to boast out ego"

I nodded and said "I don't mind" while smirking. I then felt a twinge in my eye and said "I'll be right back I think I have an eyelash in my eye" they nodded as I headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I slowly got the eyelash out and washed my hands then headed back to my table. As I passed 'The Cats' table I heard Aline call me "Hey Clary" I looked over at them and put my hands on my hips then said "What do you want now Aline?"

"I just thought you might want to sit with some real populars like us" she said with a smirk. _I could work with this _I thought.

"You know what? You're right" I said hoping the years of acting would pay off. I sat down at the table as Aline looked over at my table with a victorious grin.

"But before we get into a real friendship I should tell you one thing, but its supes important we keep it secret" she nodded putting on a smirk as I got up and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. But before I could get anything out, I grabbed a hand full of her pasta and slammed it in her face.

She got up and moved back while I said "I wouldn't sit with you guys if you were the last people on Earth" I then went back to all of my _real _friends who were all grinning at Aline with '_Are you seriously that stupid?'_ glances.

"Did you get the pictures?" I whispered to Jon. He nodded and said "Got them on my phone" I smiled at how prepared my brother always was then said "You know I would never leave you guys right?"

They all nodded and Simon said "And we would never leave you either, especially for Aline and her minions" We all looked over at them and saw Kaelie and Miranda trying to get pasta out of Aline's hair. We all chuckled and continued our lunch until I heard someone scream "I think we need a little music up in here"

The whole courtyard yelled "YEAH!" except for Aline and her posy that were most likely in Aline's room helping with her hair.

I then heard Simon yell out "I we have Clary sing something!" I glared at him and mouthed "Your dead if this end badly" which he mouthed back with "I'll take my chances"

Everyone was screaming things like "Yeah!" or "Come on Clary!" or "Sing Clary sing!" I laughed and said "Okay, okay"

At that everyone cheered as I got up on the stage and go the microphone piece to put on my ear. After putting it on my ear and turning it on I said "This is a new song that I wrote and I hope you all like it" they all cheered again as I told the band what song to play because I had already practiced several times with them before.

**(The song is I Wanna Go by Britney Spears and I'm too lazy to put the lyrics down so yeah it just takes up too much space)**

After singing the song and dancing around the stage, everyone roared in applause as I got off the stage. But I was un-aware of the three extra people at the front of the school as an audience.

**Izzy's POV**

_Oh my god! _The second we all got there I heard music and when I looked around, I saw _the _Clarissa Morgenstern on stage signing a song I was not familiar with. I noticed Alec looking at her and the huge stage with disbelief on his face and Jace practically gawking at her.

I chuckled at both of them and thought, _This school is going to be one hell of a ride._

**Jace's POV**

When we got to the school, we all filed out of the limo and heard a beautiful noise coming from somewhere. I looked around and my eyes fell on a huge stage with a girl singing and dancing on it.

She had fiery red curly hair that went to her below her breasts and emerald green eyes that u could see from a mile away. Her skin was pale and by the looks of it, she was a great singer and dancer.

Izzy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts when she said "I'd close my mouth if I were you before you actually start drooling" I replied sarcastically by saying "Jace Wayland doesn't drool"

She rolled her eyes at me and then asked "So, do you guys recognize her from this view?" I shook my head no thoughts coming to mind and Alec seemed confused too.

"Maybe you'll recognize her from a closer point of view" I still was confused and looked back at her. I saw her look at something and run off to somewhere unknown to me.

_This school will be a fun one _I thought as we were walked to the principal and told that our suitcases were to be brought to our rooms.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Keep the comments coming, fav it if you like it.**

**Never think that I won't post, I wont give up on the story.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love all the reviews I'm getting, this is the kind of stuff that will keep me posting. Trying to post as much as possible, so remember: the longer you have to wait for the chapter, the longer it will most likely be.**

**Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 4 hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Mortal Instruments just the plot**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I got a text from Magnus saying that the new arrivals had just gotten here and that he sent Jon to take pictures already. I quickly ran to the office to where Magnus had told me to meet him.

When I got there I saw him standing in the middle of the room. He smirked when he saw me and said "Nice hair, I heard the wind-blown look is back" I rolled my eyes and went to the computer and saw Jon had sent me the pictures of them already.

"You better hurry" I nodded and started typing with my super speed typing I got from doing #GossipGirl for so long.

**_The Arrivals_**

_Looks like they got here a little earlier than I thought they would. They have just arrived here less than two minutes ago and are headed to the office to be toured around the school by our famous Clary Fray who just performed in the courtyard. It seems that the arrivals got here during Clary's performance and had a little look at our massive stage. The principal said that if anyone skips class because of the new arrivals, they will be put in automatic detention, sorry not my rules. Wish luck to the newbies._

_-GG_

I then put a picture of the new arrivals gawking at the school on one side of the paragraph and another one of them talking to each other on the other side causing the paragraph to push together in between the pictures. I quickly put a spiral purple background, Cursive font for the title, Angsana New for the font of the paragraph, and posted it.

I let out a relieved sigh "Made it" I said more to myself. Then walked out of the isolated room with no windows so no one could see what we were typing. It had two couches, three chairs, a coffee table, an air vent of course, a carpet shaped like a heart, seven computers, and computer chairs to go with the computers. It had light blue walls so it seemed brighter than it really was with wooden flooring.

I saw Magnus on the couch say "Barely" I rolled my eyes and that was when I heard a knock on the office door. I looked up and saw one of our limo drivers standing in the door way. I tilted my head as he said "The new arrivals have just arrived" he took a step back to hold the door open as three people came in: Isabelle, Alec, and Jace as the whole school knows.

When they looked up and saw me all of their eyes widened so I assumed they knew who I was based on all of the TV shows, movies, and music videos I've been in, not to mention me being friends with Magcon and being in most of their videos.

**(I know this isn't true, most of it won't be, but it's just a fan fiction so don't take it personally)**

I walked up to them with their faces still in shock; I then said "I'd close my mouth if I were you and get used to meeting people like me, there are at least 1,997 other celebrities in this school. Soon to be 2000 if this goes well"

That snapped them back to reality and I studied each of them carefully, I had a feeling I defined them perfectly. I looked at Jace and smirked "Gossip Girl was right, Aline will like you. But I warn you, once you're in; there is no getting out of what you started"

He chuckled and said "I think I can take care of myself especially since I haven't met her yet" It was my turn to chuckle and say back "That's what makes you her next target, you have no idea who she is, what she's done, or what she's like"

Ithen turned around and went into the principal's office to tell her they were here. I then walked back to them and put out a hand then said "Hi, I'm Clarissa Morgenstern but everyone calls me Clary. I assume from your earlier big eyes you already know who I am" I shook their hands as I said the last part. They all nodded and Isabelle smiled.

I then said to them "I know you just got here but the whole school already knows who you are thanks to GG short for Gossip Girl. Have you guys read #GossipGirl? Because it would make this conversation so much easier" They all nodded and I smiled.

"Good, well first things first, I will tell you the school basics in order to survive this place" They nodded again with a smile. I turned around and saw Magnus sleeping on the couch. I went up to a chair, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at him.

When it hit him, he jumped and fell off the couch. I heard the newbies all laugh from behind me as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Magnus scrambled to his feet and said "Not cool Fray!" I knew the newbies were raising their eyebrows and I said, without turning around "Fray is my middle name" then said to Magnus "Magnus either you help or go to class"

He held his hands up in surrender as he said "Fine then, see you in fifth" I nodded as he walked out.

"I turned around and said "Well, that was a nice way to meet one of my friends" they chuckled then I finished by saying "You can sit down, make yourself comfortable, cause trust me this will take a while"

They nodded again and sat down. I sat down in a white circle/ball chair and said "Well the first thing you should know is that everyone is talking about you guys. 'The Dogs' have been looking forward to meeting you two" I motioned to Jace and Alec "and 'The Cats' have been dyeing to meet you" to only Jace this time who smirked "And Isabelle I assume you know you will be rooming with me and that GG says you'll be another one of 'The Wild Ones' also known as 'The Wanted'" she nodded excitedly.

"Well, the first thing you should know is that sparkly guys, Magnus, that was in here; he's the practically the party maker. Our school has a saying 'No parties better than a Magnus Bane party'"

She nodded and asked "Is he also part of 'The Wild Ones'?" I nodded and she smiled as I said "I have a feeling I'm gonna like you"

"Anyways, you should know that this school is built on Drama and Gossip; we practically feed on it for our survival. There's a saying for that too 'You can't hide from Gossip Girl'" They nodded and I smiled and said "And here I thought only Alec was the quite one"

They all chuckled and Alec said "For your information, I am just shy around new people" I laughed and said "then you'll hate 'The Dogs'" He nodded and looked down so I said "I have a feeling you'll make good friends with my friends Jordan and Simon along with my brother Jon" he smiled then I kept talking.

"People here kind of, how do I put this, have their own language" they raised an eyebrow and I kept going "I mean that we talk differently, like in abbreviations" they nodded understandingly.

"On #GossipGirl, there's a section called Abbreves. That's where all the schools abbreviations are and what they mean. Some of them have their own symbol like YOLO" I brought my left hand to my eye making a two sign and said "See Y-O-L-O" I traced the letters on my face; my fingers made a Y, my eye made an O, my nose was an L, and my other eye was an O.

"What does it mean though?" Jace asked. I smiled and said "It stands for: you only live once" they thought about it for a moment then said "Oh"

"You'll learn this all on #GossipGirl, but some of the abbreviations are for texting. Anyways, you have to be careful about what you get mad about because GG records everything, and posts it on her sight for everyone to see. So you need to keep it cool and shoot back one remark then walk away before they can say anything else" Jace raised an eyebrow as Isabelle and Alec scrunched their eyebrows together.

"But that shouldn't be a problem since the only bullies on campus are 'The Cats' and if your with me they'll leave you alone. And 'The Dogs' will try to get you on their side if you're a male, but for you Iz they're most likely going to try and get in your pants. As will 'The Cats' with you two. And if you haven't heard but 'The Wanted' Crew is the only people in the school who haven't been fucked by them or moved to their side" Isabelle smiled at that, most likely thinking that we will protect her and we do protect our friends.

"There are also Crazy Days in the school" I smirked; I loved this part about the school. They raised an eyebrow and I explained "Well you know how they have Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook?" they nodded and I kept going "On those sights, we're allowed to have them but everyone prefers #GossipGirl. There's a section there with profiles for your accounts along with everyone else's; you can post stuff on there and everyday has their own category that people post, along with random selfies, downloads, etc."

"What's a selfie?" Isabelle asked. "A selfie is two things: there's a selfie which is the front camera on your phone when you take a picture of yourself; then there's a mirror selfie when you point your phone to a mirror and take a picture of yourself through it" They all nodded understanding this.

"So Monday is MCM which is Man Crush Monday which is for women and gays which are in the school; Tuesday is TFT: Total Fashionista Tuesday which is when you dress up; Wednesday is WCW: Woman Crush Wednesday for men and lesbians also at the school; Thursday is TOT: Twin Out Thursday when you and your friend or friends all twin up in an outfit; Friday is FOF: Freak Out Friday which is usually when Magnus throws his parties and if there is no party, then you and your friends get together and hang-out; Saturday is SS: Sanity Saturday when everyone chills out and relaxes; and Sunday is SOS which is two things: Selfie Out Sunday and Shout-out Sunday, when you either take a selfie or give someone a shout-out which is when you get a pic of them and post it instead"

When I finished I took a breath and Alec said "That seems like a full plate" I nodded and said "But there's still more" he raised an eyebrow and I said "On #GossipGirl there is another section called Happy Days. That's where she posts the week's schedule that everyone follows like today is National Revenge Day. Like in the courtyard, I smacked Aline with her own pasta for trying to turn me on my friends. But Wednesday is always the same: National Hump Day" Jace smirked and Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"First off, why is it National? I never heard of those holidays. And second, why is Wednesday always Hump Day?" Alec asked. Before answering I said "Well someone's chatty today" That made Isabelle and Jace smile and Alec blush.

"Well, the reason for the National thing is for a joke ya know. Like making up holidays no one's heard of and calling it National" I shrugged then continued "And Hump Day was not made by us but from a Gieco commercial. Here I'll show you"

I got my phone from my pocket and searched the commercial on YouTube. I showed it to them and Jace said "Oh, that kind of Hump" with a little disappointment.

"So I think that is it but if I remember something I need to tell you, I'll tell you. Know come with me to get your schedules, locker combo's, room key, and then I'll give you the tour" I then remembered something and said "Oh, Isabelle I have your room key in the room already" They nodded and we got up and walked into the principal's office.

After getting all of their stuff I took their schedules and said "Izzy we have five out of eight classes together and we'll start with your since your class is the closest"

**(I'll post all of the schedules in an Authors note instead of the next chapter next chapter)**

After showing them all of their classes without actually disturbing them, I brought them across campus to the two dorms and said "There's one thing you should know that one of the rules state that guys aren't allowed in the girls dorm unless visiting a sibling"

I then turned around and showed them their rooms. I showed the guys their room first since Izzy was in mine anyway.

When we walked in I saw all of the guys luggage already inside and said "By the way, there is a shopping center two blocks from the school in case you rip your clothes up or something stupid like throwing all your shirts away so you can walk shirtless around school like Sebastian did aka one of 'The Dogs'" I walked out and closed the door before they could answer and took Isabelle to our room.

When we got to the door I said "Welcome to your new room" to Isabelle and opened the door. She gasped, as the most popular girl in school I had the biggest room. Complete with a lounge and three doors: one to my room, another her room and the last is the bathroom.

The lounge was red with a black carpet floor. In the middle of the room were three fury purple couches with a fish tank coffee table (inspired from one of the shows I did when I was younger: I Carly) in the middle of the three of them; then it had three blue bean bags in a line in front of a 92 inch flat screen TV on top of a brown desk thing which held all the movies, TV series, DVR, Netflix launcher, and remotes.

In the corner by the door was a full body mirror with the room covered in band posters, movie stars, movie posters, pops artists, famous dancers, models, designer outfits, magazine covers, and by my door I had a big collage of pictures of me on magazine covers, movie posters, TV covers, in designer dresses, walking on the run way, meeting movie stars, hanging with my friends, etc. Then at the top of my door I had a gold plack with my name engraved in it.

Then on Isabelle's side I put the gold plack with her name at the top of her door then a big picture frame for her to put her adventures on.

All the doors were a dark polished wood. On both sides of the room there was an ice cream sandwich seat. I was truly proud of the room I put together and how it turned out.

"Isabelle I'd like to give you your room key" she turned to be and I gave it to her. It was a black and white zebra striped key with an 'I' on it for her initial that had black and pink diamonds on it and was coated in a shine and sparkles; it was attached to a necklace so she could wear it and never louse it. She took it and stared at it.

When she looked up I showed her my room key which was a blue key with black spirals on it with a 'C' on it for my initial that had black and blue diamonds on it and was also coated in shine and glitter; it was also attached to a necklace. I tucked it under my shirt and Isabelle gave me a big hug then said "I've never had a girl as a friend before because Jace always dates them, then they never talk to me again"

I hugged her back and said "I know how you feel, I have my own brother, Jon" when she pulled back I saw she had tears on her face then she said "This is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I nodded then said "You haven't even seen the best part"

I grabbed her arm and brought her to her door. I opened it and walked inside with her behind me. She let out another gasp at what I did to it.

The wall was just like her key and the floor was a beige carpet. She had a bed on the side of the room pushed up against her wall with light and dark purple diagonal striped covers, a black bead sheet with cover and feather pillow then a harder pillow on top with the cover design on it; then it had a white flower pillow leaning against the other two pillows.

The room had a polished wooden armoire and walk in closet with slide white doors. It also had a purple makeup station with three drawers on each side, a mirror, and two containers to hold girl whatever. Her luggage was put by the bed. She turned around and hugged me while repeating "Thank you" a bunch of times.

I smiled and said "You're welcome, now calm down" she then asked "Can I go and see your room"

I nodded and she ran into my room with me walking behind her. When I walked in, Isabelle was staring in awe at my room.

**(I don't want to explain it so just search: ICarly Carly's new room, then go to images)**

The closet was revolving based on what I wanted to wear, I just typed it on the key pad and it would give me that category based on shoes, dresses, tops, tanks, skirts, etc. It also allows me to walk in if I press 'walk in' on the key pad.

On the makeup station there was a button and if I pressed it, it would blow dry my hair from the tube on the monitor.

One wall is light green with flowers all over it, the other was dark blue that had sea animals all over it, the next wall was light blue that showed birds, kites, and butterflies on it, and then the last wall was the one that had my bed on it which was splatter paint my friends and I all did. The walls were all made by my friends and me with a beige carpet floor like Isabelle's.

"Wow" was all Isabelle could say so I snapped my fingers in her face and asked "You like it?" she nodded looking around still.

I then heard a knock on the door, I looked at Isabelle who shrugged and said "Most likely my brothers wanting to see the room" I nodded because the final bell was to ring in about ten minutes. Before I walked out the door Isabelle calls to me "By the way" I turn around to face her "Call me Izzy" I smiled and nodded.

I walked out of my room and to the door. I opened it and saw Jace and Alec both standing there. Izzy is now next to me and I mumble "Of course they're gonna take advantage of the sibling thing"

Jace must have heard me and said "What?" I turned to him and said "What?" He rolled his eyes and said "You were mumbling something"

I smirked and said "You must be hearing things; maybe you should go to a mental hospital to check it out" Iz let out a laugh as did Alec while Jace rolled his eyes.

He stared at me waiting for something, I knew what it was but I decided to push it by saying "Is there something you need?" choosing my words carefully so he wouldn't be able to turn it back on me.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I mentally smirked for him not choosing _his _words carefully as I said "I don't know can you?"

He smirked saying "Yes I think I can" He tried getting in but I blocked his path even though I'm smaller than him I am still strong. I then said "I never invited you in"

"You said I could choose" I smirked and let out a laugh as I said back "That's what she said"

Alec and Isabelle both laughed and I stepped aside for the guys to come in. Jace rolled his eyes and came in so I said "Come on lighten up; if you're gonna pitch it, I'm gonna swing"

I then realized why he didn't answer; he was checking out my room like Izzy was. Then Alec came in and looked at Jace with a confused face the looked at the room and his mouth dropped.

I then snapped my fingers in their faces and said "I know the room is awesome but no need to gawk at it like it's a frickin' super model" Jace shook his head then saw my collage and smirked.

He walked over to it and studied all the pictures carefully like he was looking for something certain. He then asked "Clary, what are your talents?"

I walked over to him and said simply "Everything" he looked at me in disbelief but found no sign of me lying. When I looked up at him to see what he was looking at, I saw that he had a massive smirk on his face. I followed his line of gaze and saw he was staring at the before and after picture of my friends and I all at Rapids water park when we travelled to Florida for a concert some of us were doing.

I then saw his gaze drop to the picture of Nash Grier, Cameron Dallas, Taylor Caniff, and Matthew Espinosa all shirtless with me in the middle of them. They had their arms around me with big smiles then another one just like it but with funny faces. I had worked with Magcon on several occasions and smiled at the memories. I looked at Jace again and saw something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

I walked away and sat on the couch next to Isabelle who was talking to Alec. She then dragged him to show him her room. I then was left alone in the room with Jace.

I then heard him ask me "How long have you been here Clary?" I thought about telling him but decided I would tell him when I could surely trust him. I have only ever told Simon, Maia, Magnus, and Jordan. And that took a while with Jon and me to agree on telling them.

"I'll tell you when I can trust you more" I said to him. He let out a light sigh that I barely heard. I then heard Iz open her door and call out to Jace "Come and see my room Jace, Clary made it" He walked towards her, looked in and backed out while saying "So…. Much….. Pink"

He accidently backed all the way to my door and opened it then fell in. I followed him inside to make sure he didn't touch anything.

When I got in he was still on the floor so I held out a hand and helped him up. He looked around my room and said "This has to be the coolest room I have ever seen" he said. I blushed a little and said "Thanks, my friends and I did the walls and decided on the design"

He touched the wall and then I my phone went off. _Sparky the Sparkle King_ flashed on the screen.

_IT2TP; I know they wit u –M_

I rolled my eyes; IT2TP stands for Invite them to the party. If we say things a lot we eventually make them into abbreviations. We try to shorten everything as much as possible. I then texted Magnus back:

_Nah yet, WTTR –C_

WTTR stands for when the times right.

_BH your bro's comin' –M_

I rolled my eyes and pushed Jace out of my room. BH stands for Better hurry.

"Izzy, Alec, Jace!" I called into the lounge room. When they all came in I said "Magnus is throwing a party for your arrival tonight and since you _are_ the arrivals, you have to come" Izzy squealed with joy while Alec rolled his eyes. Jace just nodded his head not really giving a crap if he went or not.

Just then a knock came from the door. I walked over to it but not before telling Iz, Jace, and Alec "My brother said he was coming" I opened the door and there stood my obnoxious brother Jon.

"What?" I asked trying to sound annoyed with him. He smiled and said "Well hello to you too Clare" I rolled my eyes as he gave me a hug. I laughed into his shirt but then I felt his grip tighten on me.

I knew that he had just noticed the guys specifically and Iz in the room. When he let me go I introduced them "Guys, this is my brother Jon; Jon this is Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, the new arrivals" I said motioning to each of them as I said their name.

"Ah newbies, this school is going to eat you alive on the first week; but it gets easier" Jon said relaxing as he walked over to my couch and sat down.

**Jace's POV**

There was a knock on the door and when Clary went to open it she said "My brother said he was coming" When she opened the door, there stood a tall muscular guy with blonde white hair and dark eyes.

"What?" she asked sounding annoyed. He looked taken aback and smiled when he said "Well hello to you too Clare" I didn't see what she did because the door was behind the couch. The guy then gave her a hug and she laughed into his shirt. I suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy course threw my veins. Just then, the guys saw us and hardened.

When they let go Clary turned to us and said "Guys this is my brother Jon; Jon this is Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, the new arrivals" he then softened a bit. I felt relief go through me when she said 'brother'.

He then walked over to the couch while saying "Ah newbies, the school is going to eat you alive on the first week; but it gets easier" Clary then walked over too after closing the door. She sat on the head of the couch next to her brother.

I couldn't help but notice how they looked nothing alike and asked "Why do you guys look so different if your brother and sister?"

They looked at me and after a moment Clary said "My brother takes after our dad and I take after my mom" I nodded understanding now.

Jon then turned to Clary and asked "So are they coming to the party *tongue click* or nah?" Iz, Alec and I all looked at each other in 'What the fuck' faces.

Clary laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and said "Their coming right guys?" she turned to us and we all nodded.

"Well I need to go and talk to Magnus. Iz, they can stay in here but they better not wreck anything" Iz nodded and smiled. "Come on Jon, this involves you" he nodded and followed her out.

"I wonder what they're up too" I said to no one in particular.

"Probably helping her friend with the party he's throwing" I nodded still deep in thought.

"Let's go on #GossipGirl so we can be up to date for Friday" we all agreed while Iz got her laptop and we went on the website.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, I'll update soon.**

**Love you all.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	5. Charactor Schedules

**Clary's Schedule**

v **Acting/Theater/Drama- Mrs. Fray**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Lunch**

v **Advanced Modeling/Designing- Mrs. Branwell**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Advanced Dance- Mr. and Mrs. Herondale**

v **Advanced Singing and Instruments- Mrs. Grey**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

**Magnus's Schedule**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Acting/Theater/Drama- Mrs. Fray**

v **Lunch**

v **Acting/Theater- Mrs. Fray**

v **Advanced Designing- Mrs. Branwell**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Fighting 1- Mr. Ithuriel**

v **Free Period**

**Camille's Schedule**

v **Acting/Drama- Mrs. Fray**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Advanced Dance- Mr. and Mrs. Herondale**

v **Lunch**

v **Free Period**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel **

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Design 1- Mrs. Christina**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

**Jonathon's Schedule**

v **Acting/Theater- Mrs. Fray**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Lunch**

v **Advanced Modeling- Mrs. Branwell**

v **Band Practice- Mr. Azazel**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Advanced Hip Hop- Mr. and Mrs. Herondale**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

**Jordan's Schedule**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Free Period**

v **Advanced Instruments- Mrs. Grey**

v **Lunch**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Band Practice- Mr. Azazel**

v **Hip Hop 1- Mr. Fell**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

**Maia's Schedule**

v **Fighting 1- Mr. Ithuriel**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

v **Free Period**

v **Lunch**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Advanced Dancing- Mr. and Mrs. Herondale**

v **Advanced Acting/Theater/Drama- Mrs. Fray**

v **Language Arts- Mr. Garraway**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Advanced Dancing- Mr. and Mrs. Herondale**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

**Simon's Schedule**

v **Acting/Theater- Mrs. Fray**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Lunch**

v **Hip Hop 1- Mr. Fell**

v **Band Practice- Mr. Azazel**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Study Hall for #GossipGirl**

v **Fighting 1- Mr. Ithuriel**

v **Free Period**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Advanced Acting/Theater- Mrs. Fray**

**Jace's Schedule**

v **Advanced Acting- Mrs. Fray**

v **Study Hall**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Lunch**

v **Advanced Modeling- Mrs. Branwell**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Hip Hop 1- Mr. Fell**

v **Advanced Singing and Guitar/Piano- Mrs. Grey**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

**Alec's Schedule**

v **Advanced Piano- Mrs. Grey**

v **Free Period**

v **Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

v **Lunch**

v **Advanced Acting- Mrs. Fray**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Study Hall**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Advanced Drums- Mrs. Grey**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

**Isabelle's Schedule**

v **Advanced Acting/Drama- Mrs. Fray**

v **Algebra- Mr. Carstairs**

v **Language Arts/English- Mr. Garraway**

v **Lunch**

v **Advanced Designing- Mrs. Branwell**

v **World History- Mr. Starkweather**

v **Study Hall**

v **Advanced Singing- Mrs. Grey**

v **Dance 1- Mrs. Fell**

v **Advanced Fighting- Mr. Raziel**

**Chemistry- Mr. Fairchild**

* * *

**Just felt that needed to be put in.**

**Keep the reviews coming.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating, I just have been busy with finals and end of the year parties and dances. **

**Thanks for the positive reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I woke up with a buzzing noise going off by the side of my bead and I quickly rolled to my side burying my head in the pillow. I groaned when I could still here the ratchet thing going off next to me.

I rolled over and hit it with my fist so it would shut up. When I opened my eyes I saw unfamiliar scenery around me. I got up and looked around when realization hit me. _Oh ya _I thought a remembered yesterday.

I got up and saw Alec on his bead still sleeping while his alarm blared out. I turned his alarm off then smirked while a plan formed in my head. I changed his time to 11:34 and hit him with the pillow.

He shot up and looked at me with a murderous look in his eyes.

I put a panicked look on and said "Alec! We overslept!" He looked over at his clock and mumbled "Oh shit"

He shot straight out of bed and went to find something to wear. I couldn't hold it in any more when I saw his panicked look. I fell to the floor laughing like a lunatic. He looked at me like I was crazy, then with understanding, and then with anger.

He looked over at my clock and saw it was only 8:25. He shot me a glare then said "That is not funny"

When I gained my composure back I said "Ya it is, you just don't like it because it's at you" He rolled his eyes and went back to finding something to wear. I just chuckled and went to the bathroom.

I then went to the closet to find something to wear after Alec walked out. I then thought about everything about to happen in the day: classes, meeting students, meeting teachers, meeting the girls, etc. I don't need to get into detail.

But I then thought of Clary. How her hair fell in perfect fiery curls, cascading down her shoulders; her beautiful emerald green eyes that made you want to never let go of her….

I shook my head with aggravation. _Get yourself together, you just met her and know nothing about her,_ I thought. Well some of that was true. I have seen her in TV shows from when she was little.

I remember sitting on the living room couch when I was eight channel surfing the TV. Then Isabelle would run in the room screaming which would make me jump like always. She would take the remote out of my hand and change to nickelodeon.

Isabelle is a year younger than me so she was seven then but was really strong. I would yell at her to give the remote back because I was there first, then she would say shut up so she could watch her show. That was the first day Isabelle introduced me to the TV show _Drake and Josh,_ she literally pushed me down so I would stop trying to take the remote back.

She told me to watch the show or leave, I was really bored so I decided to stay and watch with Isabelle. I really liked the show, it was really funny. I especially liked Meghan; she was hilarious how she always got Drake and Josh in trouble and acted all innocent.

She was beautiful too, with her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She was a very good actress and I kept my eyes on her every time she was in the scene.

Sadly, Isabelle had noticed me watching her with piercing eyes and smirked. "Looks like someone has a celebrity crush" Iz said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and blushed a little making Izzy laugh.

I mentally laughed at the memory. I was done changing and walked out of the room with Alec by my side.

"We need to go to Iz and Clary's room since she needs to guide us to the breakfast hall" Alec reminded me. I nodded and we walked to their room.

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to my alarm going off and got out of bed. I walked to the closet to find something to wear. I ended up in a dark blue short top with white daisies on it and purple leaves attached to the daisies with a bra attached inside it already; I had dark denim high wasted short to cover the skin that wasn't covered by the shirt, and five inch black wedged boots.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair. I curled my hair so it lay into perfect curls on my shoulders and fell behind my back.

I then went my desk mirror and opened the drawers to reveal all of my makeup. I put on mascara, black eyeliner, red lipstick with gloss over it to make it glimmer, and some blush for some color to my cheeks.

I went to my armoire and picked out a triple gold necklace that had three chains and on the lowest it had a pallet that said 'Love is the Answer' in cursive. I also put on my room key. I then picked out my charm bracelet that held a charm from all the places I've ever been.

From La, Paris, Tokyo, London, Hollywood, Montana, Texas, Mexico, Finland, Chicago, Orlando, Australia, and more; but my favorite one was New York, aka, my home. It was the one with the Statue of Liberty and on its step thing where it was held; it said 'NY is mine'.

I closed my armoire and walked out of my room to see Iz walk out of hers at the same time. She gasped at my outfit and said "Finally, someone who devotes to fashion as much as I do" I smiled at her.

At that precise moment a knock came from the door. I walked up to it as my curls bounced behind me. I opened the door to see Jace and Alec on the other side of it.

I put a bright smile on my face and said "Hello boys, is there something you need?"

"Ya, you need to walk us to the breakfast hall. We have no idea where it is" Alec said easily. I nodded and looked over at Isabelle to come and follow me.

I came out of the room with Izzy close behind. I turned off the light and closed the door with a lock from my key necklace. I then guided them easily over to the breakfast hall swaying my hips as I talked with Iz telling her about a sail going to happen somewhere in the shopping center.

**Jace's POV**

When we were walking to the dining hall I kept my head tilted to the floor while Alec was talking to me. I kept looking up at Clary as she swayed her hips. _Damn, it's like she's asking to be grabbed,_ I thought.

Then I thought again. _If she looks like this, then imagine all the other girls in the school._ I smirked at the thought and looking back up when I felt Alec nudge me.

When I looked up I saw a set of two huge double doors made of what looked like a dark wood that had been polished. I saw that Iz and Alec were also staring at then doors. Clary walked up to them and said "Welcome to the Academy" with a warm smile as she opened the doors.

Inside was a huge line of all different types of food set up. Velvet red ropes made the path for the line along with a red carpet atop the different colored brown and green pattern on the tile floor. On the roof hung a glittering chandelier that sparkled like clear gold ice. Tables were scattered across the floor with a white cloth, each with red cushioned chairs that had a wood outline to them. The walls were a light brown color sending light through each of the windows. Each window was a rectangle with a semi-circle on top, framed with a white wood border.

The room smelled of different types of foods as the Alec, Iz and I slowly walked in. Clary smirked at us and snapped us out of our thoughts by saying "I assume you like the décor" We all nodded and looked around to see some kids sitting at tables and others still walking in.

"Wait until you try the food" she told us. She led us over to the food showing us a sign of what they had today. "Every day they put what they will serve on this board. If you can find where this sign is, you can find the front of the line. Since the sign is put right when you enter the line" She explained.

I noticed some people looking at us and smiling then going back to talk to their friends. I saw a girl walking over to us and looking at Clary with a confused face. I saw Clary smile and give the girl a hug.

"Hey Camille, umm this is Jace, Alec and Isabelle the new arrivals. Guys this is Camille" I quickly looked her up and down and mentally, checked her down as hot. She had blonde straight hair that waved in the air as she walked up to us and green eyes that didn't stand out as much as Clary's.

"NTMYG, you've already been on GG's blog so many times" Camille answered. I remembered what that meant from when I was reading the abbreviation section. It means 'Nice to meet you guys'.

Isabelle, being herself, immediately said "OMG I love your boots. Where on Earth did you get them?" She eyed Camille's boots while Camille looked down and smiled.

"I got them at Traffic; they're having a sale there tomorrow" Camille answered still smiling.

"I'll take you there tomorrow" Clary told Iz. "But let's go in the afternoon because tonight is Magnus' party and I am most likely going to get drunk" Clary finished with a smirk.

I noticed we have moved up to the front of the line and Camille and Clary got a tray then started putting food on it. Isabelle, Alec and I just grabbed a tray too and started putting on food we saw that we liked.

Then all of a sudden Camille froze like she remembered something important. She whispered something in Clary's ear and her eyes went wide. Clary whispered back and Camille nodded.

_I wonder what all that was about, _I thought. When we got to the end of the line, we all picked up our tray and started heading over to a table. Camille and Clary set their trays down then turned to us.

"So I have a feeling that a certain golden boy is dying to meet 'The Cats' and 'The Dogs'" I smirked and nodded slightly.

Clary smirked back and skidded away while Camille said "Isabelle you are free to sit at our table since GG did say you were another 'Wild One'" Then she turned to Alec and said "Alec you are free to go with Jace as you please or sit with your sister, trust me we are a fun group. We are called 'The Wild Ones' and 'The Wanted' for a reason after all"

Iz chuckled and put her tray down next to Clary's and Alec put his down next to hers. "I think I'll leave my brother to do his own thing, hitting on girls isn't an everyday hobby for me like it is for him" Camille chuckled and I smirked again.

I saw Clary walking back towards us and was talking, more like bickering, with another girl that was by her side. She had dark black hair and brown blue eyes. The first thing I heard when they approached was Clary say "I'm doing this as a gift not a fight"

She turned to me and said "Jace this is Aline, Aline Jace" I instantly remembered her from when Iz had first told me about 'The Cats'.

"Hi, I'm Aline pleasure to meet you" she said while she stuck her hand out. I mentally smirked but put a true smile on my face when I said "Jace, and the pleasure is all mine" I shook her hand thoughtfully.

She then rapped her arm around mine and started walking me over to a table with two other girls and three guys. "Jace this is Miranda, Kaelie, Sebastian, Meliorn, and Daniel. Guys this is Jace, the new arrival" Aline purred with her squeaky voice as she counted off the names pointing at each of them as she spoke.

Sebastian then got up and said "Well Jace, welcome to 'The Dog' family. Let's run over a few basics…" I smirked as he started chatting away at some things I should know. _This is going to be a fun school, _I thought.

* * *

**Again I am really sorry for not updating. I will start updating as much as possible when summer comes. I am going to like four parties this week and a dance so ya.**

**Hope you like the chapter, I had a little writes block but then it all came flowing through after each sentence.**

**Love always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	7. Chapter 6

**Since school is ending I will be able to update more. Swag money to all of you people at there.**

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I walked to my first period class with Camille, Jon, Simon, Jace and Isabelle behind me since we all had first classes together. When we got there Camille, Jon, Simon and I went the stage to sit with everyone else after putting our bags down; while Jace and Iz went to talk to the teacher about first arriving things.

I turned to Jon and started talking to him while Cami and Si talked to each other. "So what do you think of the newbies?" I asked him.

Jon shrugged and said "I think all of them should be fine the first week, and the party tonight is gonna rock and prove just how hardcore they are"

I nodded and said "I guess you're right, unless one of them upsets 'The Cats' or 'The Dogs'" I rolled my eyes as I saw Miranda walk in with Daniel by her side.

I had several classes with 'The Cats' and 'Dogs' and they were constantly annoying me or hitting on me. _Idiots, _I thought as they walked on the stage and sat down.

Then Jon snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "I really hope that Jace kid doesn't mess up with 'The Cats', cause that could turn into a big problem" I nodded and looked over to where the two out of the three newbies were talking to the teacher.

I then took a moment to realize each of their appearances. Izzy with her raven black hair and mistiful dark blue eyes that took your breath away. Not to mention her confidence and fashion sense while Alec had his brain and words by him. She could easily get anyone she wanted.

Then I looked at Jace to study him full on. With his blonde curls that fell across his face as he pushed them back and ran his hands through his hair. Not to mention those deep gorgeous golden eyes that made you want to melt into him. But all that didn't matter because of his setback: his personality. He was cocky, arrogant, and a seducer; not to mention that he's a 'Dog' in training with 'The Cats' by his side.

Just then he turned to look at me and caught me staring. I looked back at Jon while a smirk grew on his perfect face.

The two then came to sit down, with Izzy going to us and Jace going to Miranda and Daniel.

"So, what is it we usually do in this class?" Iz asked the second she sat down. I answered by saying "We usually do things like acting exercises, learn how to run the equipment, study to do plays, improve, wardrobe fittings, and other crazy stuff that I'll tell you about at the end of the day"

Iz nodded and turned to the teacher, Mrs. Fray, who was standing in the middle of us. "Alright class today we are going to do an acting exercise I like to call: The Alphabet of acting"

We all nodded and the teacher started explaining the rules "So I will pick four people to do improve and they will have to do an entire scene based on the alphabet. For example: One person will start with A, the next with B, and then so on. If you mess up, you are out"

When she finished everyone was smiling, most likely thinking about how this will turn out. The teacher then said "I will choose who is going to play and I expect our two new comers to watch closely"

Everyone nodded again and waited for the teacher to call "Clary, Tyler, Jem, and Tessa" I got up along with the other three while everyone else went to sit in the seats set in front of the stage.

"So you guys know what to do, right?" The teacher asked. We all nodded and the teacher said "Tyler make scene and we will go on from there but it has to start with A, the next person does B, then C. And start"

"Apples are falling from my butt" Tyler said.

"Very good now Tessa" the teacher explained.

"But why are they falling from your butt?" Tessa asked.

Jem: "'Cause that's unnatural"

Me: "Don't you think you need help?"

Tyler: "Even though I have apples falling from my butt does not mean I need help"

Tessa: "Forget it; he isn't going to the doctor"

Me: "Get him help!"

Tessa: "He hates the doctor though"

Me: "I don't care!"

Jem: "Just get him a doctor"

Tessa: "Knowing these facts just let him choose"

Tyler: "Let me talk, I'm getting bored"

Me: "Man up and go to the doctor"

Tyler: "No they scare me!"

Tessa: "Oh my god, for the angel's sake, you need help!"

Tyler: "Please don't make me go"

Jem: "Question: What are we talking about exactly?"

Tessa: "Right now, we're trying to get Tyler to the doctor because apples are falling from his butt"

Jem: "Sooo…"

Tessa: "So?!"

"And she's out! Strike one, keep going" The teacher said quickly while Tessa got off the stage.

Me: "Tyler, you need a doctor"

Jem: "Un-settling as it is, who cares, let him choose"

Me: "Very well, choose Tyler"

Tyler: "Well….. I hate the doctor so, no"

Me: "X-rays will prove what's wrong, that's all they need to do"

Tyler: "You'll have to drag me to get me there"

Jem: "Zac Efron could help"

Me: "And how do we get him here?"

Jem: "Umm…"

"And there goes strike two" The teacher said while Jem cursed under his breath and got off the stage.

Me: "Better check online"

Tyler: "'Cause that's gonna help"

Me: "Definitely"

Tyler: "Either way, I'm not going to the doctor"

Me: "Forget it, you're hopeless"

Tyler: "Excuse me! Hopeless?"

"Strike three and he's out. Clary is our Acting Alphabet champion!" The teacher screamed while everybody roared in applause. I took a bow and hoped off the stage.

"Oh my god that was so cool! Do we do stuff like this all the time" Izzy asked as she ran up to me the second I got off the stage.

I nodded and said "Yes but it gets really hard from time to time but you will learn quickly"

"That was pretty cool little red" I saw Jace coming over to stand next to me. I nodded and said "I know, I did it"

Iz chuckled from in front of me and I smiled. Jace just smirked and said "Exactly how good were you when you first started" Oh course he would ask that question.

I rolled my eyes and said "The real question is: How good are you at acting blonde?" He then rolled his eyes and said "My acting is beyond perfect"

"No need to boast about something you can't do" I shot back at him which made him put a look of shock on his face but quickly recovered with his usual smirk.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to prove it to you Red" I glared at him while he just laughed and went back to sit with Daniel and Miranda.

The teacher then walked back on the stage and called over our talking "Alright everyone listen up!" Every ones heads snapped to the attention of the teacher and went quiet. "I have just been notified that on Tuesday are the tryouts for the new school movie. Not a play but the movie" At that everyone started murmuring and the teacher had to yell over us to regain our attention.

"The movie will be produced by one of our own directors: Johnny. The movie is one of our own that we made called 'The Fight of Gold' and there will be kissing in it remember that. The tryout sheets are right by the edge of the stage and just remember that tryouts are Tuesday during this class." I smirked, thinking about what the play would be about.

Even if there was kissing, I didn't mind; it was just a stage kiss nothing to threat about. I remember one time I had to kiss Daniel and trust me when I say that he sure did enjoy the hell out of it.

Everyone when up to the stage and grabbed a tryout sheet. I quickly scanned it over to see what it was mainly going to be about.

Apparently it was about a con artist who cheats people off for money. She meets a handsome man at a store and doesn't know he's a con artist too. They seem to play each other but every time they get close to the money, they pull back not wanting to stop being with them and leaving. They find out of each other's identity and start playing each other; taking the money but never leaving. They fall in love but don't know it, but when they find out they practically stop everything with the money and marrying each other when they find out the others feelings.

_Wow, _I thought to myself, _this play seems a little cheesy, but at the same time fun and amazing._ I am definitely going to try out for the lead role, I practically have to since I am the most popular in school; I can't ruin my reputation.

The bell then rang and everybody headed out looking at the tryout sheet with smirks and smiles. I then noticed Izzy walk up next to me and ask "What do you have next?"

I answered by saying "I help with stuff around the school for the principal" she nodded just as Maia approached.

I quickly introduced them by saying "Isabelle this is one of my best friends Maia, Maia this is my new roommate and newbie of the school Isabelle"

The shook hands and said Hi to each other and Isabelle said "Call me Iz or Izzy" Maia nodded again and said to me "Come on Clary we have to go. See you later Iz"

With a wave we ran into the office, more like Maia dragged me into the office. When we got in the office I quickly set my bag down and sat in the chair. I typed in the Gossip Girl blog and signed in.

I clicked on 'add new alert' then on 'party alert' and started typing.

**_Party Alert_**

_Alert the media because our famous Magnus Bane is throwing another one of his signature parties all for the new arrivals of our little home. The theme is going to be geekly cheek and Magnus has no acception if you are out of dress code; unless you are the arrivals. Remember to post your outfit on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and our very own site right here because best dressed will be crowned at the party and posted right here on #GossipGirl. Hope to see you at the party._

_-XOXO_GG_

After I had put that down I put party balloons next to the title and a background with confetti all over it. I then posted it after a quick stroll to make sure it's perfect then got up and went to sit on the couch while Maia typed up the gossip of the couples around school.

I looked over her shoulder and smirked to see that Aline and Jace had already been spotted kissing in a corner of the school. _Of course they would be together and seduce everyone in the school then break their heart_, I thought.

I felt a twinge in my heart then got back up to try and do the Hotlist. I looked at it before I decided to do it on Most Sexy. I liked doing the hotlist because since no one knows I am Gossip Girl; I am able to right 100% truthfully. I then started typing.

**_Hot List_**

**_Topic: Sexiness_**

I thought about who I was to put as first and all the way down to #50. _Jeez, this is going to be a long week, _I thought.

Then I remembered Jace and how everyone drooled over him. Then again, guys look at Camille and I like were something to eat. And you can't forget Iz and how guys were practically drooling over her. Not to mention Alec, who had girls falling to his feet, hoping he wasn't like 'The Dogs'. Then there was Aline, Miranda, and Kaelie who, even though I hated to say it, had guys begging for them. Then there was also 'The Dogs' of Sebastian, Meliorn, and Daniel who had girls serving to their every whim. And then there's Maia and Jordan who may be taken, but are still watched by others full of jealousy. Then Jon who has girl pretty much giving themselves to him. And not to forget Simon who may be geeky, but is still loved and found attractive and sexy to many.

_Wow,_ I thought, _when you get to thinking, a lot of people are going to be happy with where they are. _I then kept writing.

1) Clary Morgenstern

2) Jace Wayland

3) Isabelle Lightwood

4) Jonathon Morgenstern

5) Sebastian Verlac

6) Alec Lightwood

7) Aline Penhallow

8) Jordan Kyle

9) Maia Roberts

10) Miranda Nim

11) Kaelie Schwartz

12) Simon Lewis

After I got to there I started putting the other people in the school that a lot of people drool over.

13) Max Tie

14) Ariana Maybell

15) Ragnor Fell

16) Jillian Chris

17) Tyler Renolds

18) Carter Tinelly

19) Kylie Fox

20) Austin Moon

I stopped there and thought for a moment. I was thinking about any other gossip that needed reporting around the school. Nothing came up and I was tired from only sleeping like four hours last night. I quickly did some graphics, a background, picked a font, and posted it. I then got up and sat down on the soft couch then layed down and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter, happy last day of school everyone.**

**No more school! Time to party! Wooooo Time to celebrate!**

**love you all for the positive reviews.**

**Love Always**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay big chapter! Hope you guys like it. In this chapter it talks a little more about the school and about personalities and friendships. Most of the chapter is about Clary so next chapter I'll do more about Jace and his point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Jace would never leave my house and I would lock Alec and Magnus in a room together and take Isabelle shopping with me. I own the plot though. Yay**

**Happy Summer!**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I was sitting in study hall with Aline practically attached to my arm. I was hanging out at a table full of random people trying to get my number and trying to become my friend. Right now I was talking to one of the guys that seemed the most normal.

His name was Conner. He seemed very nice but sometimes people aren't always as they seem so I was a little cautious. Right now we were just talking about football tryouts.

"I don't know if I'll make it but I at least want to try. I mean, even if I don't get on the team, at least I tried" Conner was saying.

I nodded and said back "Ya it's like you don't lose until you quit. I'm might try out for that but I might also do baseball so I'm kind of debating" Conner scoffed and I asked "What?"

He answered by saying "Football season is going to be September 10th through October 20th" He paused then continued. "Baseball season is in spring from March 10th to April20th" I nodded still a little confused so he finished by chuckling then saying "It means that you can try out for both teams since they aren't at the same time"

I then understood and nodded wondering if I should try out. Then I asked "What other teams are there?" Conner looked at me and thought about it for a moment.

Conner then said "For Boys there's: Baseball, Basketball, Football, Lacrosse, Soccer, Swim, Polo, Horse Racing, Kickball, Tennis, and Track" I thought about what I should try out for then asked "What about girl sports?"

"There are a lot of girl sports like: Softball, Soccer, Swim, Polo, Horse Racing, Kickball, Tennis, Track, Figure Skating, Cheerleading, Dancing, Gymnastics and I think that's it" Conner finished. I thought about being on a sports team and having girls in tiny skirts and tops cheering me on. That's something to look forward to.

"Some of the teams mix so boys and girls are on them like: Soccer, Horse Racing, and Polo. On the last day of the season, girl and guys play against each other in the other sports just for fun. It actually gets quite interesting" I chuckled at that; thinking about racing against the girls in swim, that would be fun.

"Are there any clubs in the school?" I asked. Conner nodded and said "Ya, there are actually. There's Art Club, Music Club, Hip- Hop, Ballet, Yoga, Gymnastics, Drama, Yearbook, Homecoming Committee, Book, French, Latin, Greek, ummm, and Photography Club" _Wow this school likes keeping the kids busy, _I thought.

I then asked "When do people do them? After school?" Conner nodded and said "Last year I went into French but gave up because the teacher got so frustrated with me that she started cursing at me in French."

I chuckled then he put in "And you wanna know what I said back?" I shrugged and nodded "I said 'Thank You'" I laughed at that while he said "I didn't know what she was saying at the time"

"What did she say?" I asked trying not to laugh again. "She called me 'A hopeless American bitch that doesn't understand the fucking difference between one and a hundred'" I chuckled again and he just smiled.

I then felt something sharp go into my shoulder. "Ow" I said as I turned to the side and saw Aline sitting beside me trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked her with all innocence. "You know how Sebastian told you the rules of being a 'Dog' is to badass and a jerk/jackass. And your number one priority is to seduce everyone. I know Sebastian told you that you had to try and get Clary on our side by trying to get in her pants. Just remember that you're mine and no one else's"

I rolled my eyes mentally. But I got a tinge of excitement that I could try and fuck Clary without anyone thinking anything other than trying to get Clary on our side. She's so beautiful…._ Wait, did I just call a girl beautiful? No, Jace Wayland thinks girls as sexy and hot; the main priority is sex for me._

The bell then rang, signaling that it was time for 3rd period. I had Chemistry with Alec next, my first class that I have with him. I am glad I can finally get away from 'The Dogs' and 'The Cats'; they've been bothering me since first period.

I know that they were just teaching me a few basic rules but I had a little bit of a head ache and just needed my brother to talk to me for now. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed then closed my locker and went to class.

When I entered everyone immediately turned to look at me and I put on my usual smirk. I saw Alec sitting at the table in the middle row off to the left away from the door. I went over and sat next to him ignoring the girls making room for me to sit next to them.

"How was your free period?" I asked when he turned to me. He smiled and said "It was really fun, it turns out 'free period' means that you can go either outside on the courts or field, or you can go in the library to read"

I nodded and asked "So what did you do?" He shrugged and said "I went outside and practiced basketball with this guy named Austin that I met, then went and read in the library while I cooled down"

**(A/U: I know what you're thinking about the whole Austin Moon thing but I couldn't come up with fake names so I just put that. And on top of that, he is a singer so ya)**

"What about your first period for Piano? Was that fun?" I asked. He smiled and said "They have different teachers so it's like a private lesson. What you do is write music and give it to a singer, and if you are a singer than you can make lyrics and sing it yourself" I nodded and smirked.

Alec may be good at a lot of things but singing is not one of them. He's more of the guy that plays the instrument in a band. But now that I think about, Alec has never sung before; he's just to shy so he refuses to sing. He has a serious case of stage fright.

"What about your first two periods? How were they? Did you get any girls yet?" Alec asked with fake interest on his face.

"Well my first was really cool because in Acting, the teacher made this sketch where you had to make a scene while talking through the alphabet. Like the first person says a sentence that starts with A, the next person does B, then C, and so on. Clary did the sketch and it was with three other people. It was funny and she was the last one on stage who didn't mess up" I explained to Alec who was smiling.

"What was the scene about?" he asked. I answered by saying simply "About apples falling out of this kid named Tyler's butt" At that Alec let out a chuckle.

"What about second?" Alec asked like he wanted to know every detail but really didn't care inside.

"In second I made a new friend named Conner while Aline kept clawing at my arm and the other girls tried getting my number and guys kept trying to make friends with me. But I did find out about the school's sports and clubs" I told him.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked leaning in more with an eyebrow raised.

"It turns out that there are sports for boys and girls. For guys there's: Baseball, Basketball, Football, Lacrosse, Soccer, Swim, Polo, Horse Racing, Kickball, Tennis, and Track. For girls there's: Softball, Soccer, Swim, Polo, Horse Racing, Kickball, Tennis, Track, Figure Skating, Cheerleading, Dancing, and Gymnastics. Then girls and boys play on the same team for: Soccer, Horse Racing, and Polo. On the last day of season, boys and girls play against each other on the other teams. Then there are clubs like: Art Club, Music Club, Hip- Hop, Ballet, Yoga, Gymnastics, Drama, Yearbook, Homecoming Committee, Book, French, Latin, Greek, ummm, and Photography Club" When I finished I took a deep breath.

"Wow, the school must love keeping us busy" Alec said with a smile. I nodded and said "Exactly my thoughts" We both chuckled just as the teacher walked in a greeted us.

She quickly took roll then started class. I zoned in and out every once in a while. We didn't really do much anyway so whatever.

**Clary's POV**

I was in my most hated and dreaded period of all: English. I hate this class it's so boring. Practically all of it I was talking to Jon, Simon, and Isabelle. Sebastian was in the corner of the room talking to his next victim. _Poor girl, _I thought as Sebastian flirted her up. Since it is the beginning of the year, all we did was take a pretest to see what we know then we could talk quietly when everyone was done.

"So Clary, are you going to try out for anything this year?" Isabelle asked me making Jon role his eyes while Simon just smirked.

"Well ya…. We all are. There are many sports in the school for guys and girls. For guys there's: Baseball, Basketball, Football, Lacrosse, Soccer, Swim, Polo, Horse Racing, Kickball, Tennis, and Track. For girls there's: Softball, Soccer, Swim, Polo, Horse Racing, Kickball, Tennis, Track, Figure Skating, Cheerleading, Dancing, and Gymnastics. Then girls and boys play on the same team for: Soccer, Horse Racing, and Polo. On the last day of season, boys and girls play against each other on the other teams. Then there are clubs like: Art Club, Music Club, Hip- Hop, Ballet, Yoga, Gymnastics, Drama, Yearbook, Homecoming Committee, Book, Fashion, and Photography Club. Then there are clubs for different languages. If you want to learn a language ask me and I'll tell you if it's a club" I answered making sure I marked down everything she needed to know other than when the tryouts are unless she asked.

"Wow, you guys have a full plate" Isabelle said with wide eyes. I chuckled and said "It's not really about keeping us busy. The school just enjoys how much kids get into school activities and how we all interact and make friendships. What? Did you think the school only has a dark side full of drama and gossip? We all have our soft sides"

Iz smiled at that then said "What are you three trying for? And what clubs are you joining?"

I smiled and said "I'm going out for Softball, Soccer, Swim, Horse Racing, Track, Figure Skating, Cheer, Dance, and Gymnastics. I might go out for Kickball but I'm not so sure since I already have Soccer. For clubs I'm gonna join Art, Music, Ballet, Gymnastics, Fashion, Yoga maybe, and I might go for Russian because I'm pretty rusty on it"

When I finished Jon said "I'm going out for Basketball, Football, Soccer, Horse Racing, and maybe either Swim or Track. Then for clubs I'm doing Hip-Hop, Yearbook, and Photography. I may do Latin because since that's the only language Clary knows that I don't know; she tends to take advantage of that"

I smirked and let out a laugh when I remembered cursing at Jon and saying inappropriate things to him in Latin while he just screamed at me asking "What does it mean?!"

Then Simon said "I'm going for Baseball, Football, Kickball, and Track. Then for clubs I'm doing Hip-Hop, Yearbook, Book, and Greek since I have been dying to learn it"

"I wonder what I should go out for. I am very flexible so I'm going out for Cheer and Gymnastics. And I'm gonna do Swim, Softball and Soccer. For clubs I'm gonna do Music, Fashion, Yoga, Gymnastics, and Ballet. Maybe I'll learn French; I've always wanted to go to Paris after all. It's the city of shopping and love" Izzy said after a moment's thought on what to do.

"Paris is a beautiful place and you can practically smell the peace and love in the air along with the fresh made croissants in the bakery. Not to mention all the clothes, I mean where else would I get this top?" I said as I thought about all my adventures in Paris, France.

Iz's eyes were popping out of her head when she asked me "You've been to Paris?" I nodded and said "Instead of getting paid for a movie role, the producer paid me with seven first class tickets to Paris for three weeks in the Presidential suite. I brought Magnus, Maia, Camille, Jon, Simon, and Jordan with me to Paris. It was actually where Jordan first asked Maia out" I smiled at the memory.

Iz was still in shock and jealousy so I said "If it makes you feel better, in a week we are taking a week trip to Paris for Advanced Modeling and Designing class. We ar4e going there to take some shoots while the designers can get inspiration. The last three days are for us to explore Paris and shop till we drop"

When I was done talking Iz froze in place. When I snapped my fingers in her face she let out a loud scream while jumping up and down.

"Isabelle please be quiet!" The teacher yelled at Iz over her screaming. Iz quickly apologized then tuned to me and asked "You're not fooling with me, are you? Cause I will hurt you" I laughed and shook my head.

She then gave me a huge hug then sat back down with a huge smile on her face. She then started to talk really fast "I have so much to do, like pack my clothes, plan everything I want to see, plan all the shops I have to go to, pack my makeup, do my hair, go to the spa…."

I stopped her there and said "Iz, slow down and you can get your hair done and go to the spa in Paris. I'm not gonna pack much; I'm just gonna bring some clothes, some makeup, shoes, my hair brush, tooth brush and tooth paste, a few other girl things, and an extra suitcase for everything I'll come back with from Paris"

Iz nodded and said "That's smart, bringing an extra suit case. And if you pack little clothes then that gives you more room for new clothes" she squealed slightly and gave me another hug.

Just then the bell rang signaling for everyone to go to lunch. I went to my locker and shoved my books inside. I then opened my mini fridge at the top of my locker and grabbed a Starbucks vanilla cookie crumble.

I started walking to lunch when Maia and Simon popped up next to me like usual. "So Clary, what are you gonna where to Magnus's party?"

"You'll see" I told her. She sighed and said "Please, tell me"

I answered by saying "You'll see it at the party" She sighed and mumbled a "Fine" as we walked into the Dining Hall. I saw Jace with 'The Dogs' and 'The Cats' while Alec and Isabelle were in line talking about something.

I walked up to them and said "Hey, hey, hey" Iz waved at me while I walked up to them while Alec just smiled.

"So Alec, how were your first two classes?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back and said "Fun actually, I especially like how you can do whatever you want during a free period" I nodded and said "Ya, I like how you can practice instruments in private. You usually perform on stage for the music with a singer. Wait; are you a song writer too?"

Alec shook his head and said "I'm not good with making up lyrics"

I let out a giggle and said "There are a whole bunch of people around campus that can't make up lyrics for songs; but they do know music when they hear it. Like this one dude I know named Austin Moon, he became famous overnight. The lyrics are Ally Dawson's but he performed it. They later got accepted to the school and a month later Ally got over her stage fright and performs now. They are partners and best 'friends'" I finished with air quotes around friends.

"Why did you put air quotes around friends?" Iz asked with a raised eyebrow. Alec also had a confused look on his face.

Maia answered for me by saying "Well…. They kind of have a secret crush on each other and like the whole school knows it"

When Maia finished Simon put in "Everyone wants them together but no one says that to their faces because that would seem like we're pushing it. But on #GossipGirl she posted them as most wanted couple just as a hint"

**(This literally came to me just now, I wasn't even thinking about it when I put down the hotlist. LOL)**

Isabelle and Alec nodded understandingly while we all got lunch. At the end of the line we all picked up our trays and headed outside. I sat between Camille and Jon who flashed each of us a smile as we approached.

Jon gave me a big hug like he always did while Isabelle sat next to Camille, Alec next to Jon, and Simon next to Alec. We each immediately went into conversation with each other waiting for Maia, Jordan and Magnus.

They soon walked up to us and Magnus said "Hello boys and squirrels" with a quirk of his lip. I rolled my eyes while Maia sat across from me with Jordan one her left with an arm around her and Magnus on her right.

"Squirrels?" Iz said with a raised eyebrow. Magnus nodded with a grin and said "Yes; you know cause squirrels rhymes with girls. Or do you need to go back to English honey?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and said "No thank you, I hate English" we all laughed. I then said "Mr. Garraway is actually not that bad; most of the time he just lets us talk or play games or watch movies" we all laughed again.

I then saw Ally and Austin coming over to the tables holding hands. I smirked and said "Well look who's finally together" They all looked behind me and smirked except for Isabelle who hadn't met either of them. They were both smiling at each other and talking completely oblivious to all the stares.

Camille screamed in excitement while getting up and running towards them. Maia and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both started screaming and got up running to them. The three of us circled Ally and gave her a giant hug while jumping up and down.

Austin went over to talk to Jon and the others while us girls were left to gossip. "OMG finally!" I squealed when we all let go. Camille nodded while Maia said "Yes! It took you guys forever but you finally got together!"

"So how'd it happen?" Camille asked while we all put our hands in fists and held out chins on them while leaning for dramatic effect.

Ally rolled her eyes at our silliness and said "I was just looking through the latest magazine when my phone went off telling me about the latest post on #GossipGirl. I looked at the post and saw that we were made most wanted couple. I actually always did kinda like Austin and later in the day he came up to me with flowers. When I read the card it said 'Will you go out with me?' When I looked back at Austin he had a raised eyebrow and I nodded and gave him a huge hug while saying 'Yes, yes, yes'"

Ally blushed at the last part and the three of us squealed again. "Jeez stop squealing, you're gonna make me deaf" we all laughed.

"Hey Isabelle come here!" I called out. Iz came over and I told Ally "Ally I'd like you to meet Isabelle, Isabelle, Ally" They shook hands and Isabelle said "Call me Izzy"

Ally nodded and said "Noted" After a second Maia said "Well I just wanted to say you guys look really cute together" Camille and I nodded excitedly. Then Isabelle said "Ya, I understand why GG put you two together"

Ally smiled and said "Thank you guys, it's nice my friends approve" I looked around and asked "So when are you guys gonna tell Dez and Trish?"

Ally answered with "We were actually just looking for them right now. Have you seen them walk into lunch" I shook my head but Camille nodding and said "I saw Dez in the library on the computers and I saw Trish in line getting lunch"

Ally nodded and said "K thanks, see ya guys later. It was nice meeting you Isabelle" We waved as she walked off and Iz said "You too Ally"

We started heading towards our table just as Austin and Ally left. We each sat back down and Magnus said "I'm happy for them" we each smiled and ate are lunch.

* * *

**That's that chapter, hope you liked it. Updating soon.**

**Review, review, review**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it**

**Thanks so much for all the positive reviews and ideas. I take them into consideration and try and put it in the story if I can.**

**Sorry but the party will be next chapter as a heads up because I want to put something _special _in this chapter that I think you'll like.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

All of lunch Aline, Kaelie, and Miranda had their hands all over me growling at every girl who was looking at me with a smile; while Sebastian, Meliorn, and Daniel explained the basics to becoming one of 'The Dogs'.

What caught my attention was when Daniel said "Since Clary is the most popular girl in school, we have to get her on our side" then Sebastian cut in by saying "Cause if we get Clary on our side" Meliorn finished by saying "We get her whole posy on our side"

I raised an eyebrow and asked "And how do you propose we get her on our side? I mean she seems to hate all of you a lot" Sebastian chuckled while Meliorn rolled his eyes along with the others.

When they all came to order Aline said "She does hate us but we still need her" Sebastian interrupted by saying "Let's just say that Clary tends to do stupid things when she overdoses" I was still pretty confused so Meliorn said "At Magnus's party we are going to try and get her mad" Daniel finished his sentence with "because when Clary gets mad, she gets drunk"

I nodded now understanding what they were saying. I then said "Wait; even if she gets drunk, how is she gonna agree to join us?"

Sebastian answered by saying "Clary's not a virgin" my heart sank a little at that but I ignored it. "But if she sleeps with any one of us; she is officially ours even if she doesn't join" Meliorn than added "Plus after what we do with her, she'll be begging us to take her"

We all chuckled at the precise moment the bell rang. "What class do you have next Jacy?" I mentally rolled my eyes and said "Advance Modeling with Mrs. Branwell"

"Oh cool I have that class too. I'll show you where it is, come on" Sebastian said as he started walking to class. I followed him while the other scattered to their classes.

When we walked into the room I noticed a certain red head already in there talking to Isabelle and her brother. The teacher then came up to me and said "You must be the other arrival Jace Wayland"

I nodded and she said "Well you definitely have the figure and face to be a model" I smirked while she kept going "Here we either do solo shoots, partner shoots, or group shoots. The designers work to make backgrounds, outfits, themes, and choose the people for the shoots. Some people are both a designer and a model so what they do is model and they can choose their outfit and make their outfit for sewing"

I nodded along stealing glances at Clary every once in a while. _She's so sexy with her… Wait what? No you are not falling for this girl. You just need her on your side like Sebastian said. _

I zoned back into what the teacher was saying while she started walking with me following next to her. "Each model has their own designer to help them. We also have very skilled photographers do the shoots for covers of magazines, billboards, yearbook, profiles, etc. I warn you now though that there will be shoots in all kinds of outfits like this one for 'Summer Magazine'"

She pointed to a large picture of a magazine with two people on it. It was Clary and her brother hanging upside down on a fence with huge smiles on their faces. Clary was wearing a white off the shoulder top with a black and white picture of a girl wearing sunglasses; and Jon was wearing a grey button up shirt. They both were wearing designer jeans but I couldn't really see what shoes they had on.

The background was a beautiful meadow of green grass and a gorgeous cloudless blue sky. They were hanging off a straight brown fence. The picture was taken at a perfect angle which had the sun shining between the two of them.

The teacher then moved on to the next one which showed a single girl on her bed with the picture of her taken in midair. "This picture was on 'Modern Everyday Magazine'" The teacher explained. The girl had brown hair that flowed to the side from her jump. She wore a strapless dress that went above her knees. The top part was yellow with tiny blue flowers all over it and stopped on the waist where the bottom became denim. She had no shoes on.

The background was a bedroom with a light purple wall and a window on the side. It had a bed in the middle with a white bedspread and a blue comforter with pillow. There was a white bedside table on each side of the bed with a drawer and a bottom open area; one had a black lamp on it. Then there was a whole bunch of random things scattered across the floor.

We went to the next one and the teacher said "This one is 'Love Story Magazine'" It was a picture of Clary's friends, Maia and Jordan I believe, in the picture. They were both holding each other's faces staring into the other's eyes. The background was a square king sized bed with two heart pillows on each side. The ground was red and the wall was pink.

Maia wore a white crop top with a red heart in the middle; denim shorts, and no shoes. Jordan wore a baggy white shirt with designer kakis and no shoes.

Just then Clary came over with Izzy and asked the teacher "Mrs. Branwell can Izzy please be my designer?" They both put their hands together pleading and Mrs. Branwell said "Alright, alright; as long as you put work before crazy"

They both screamed "Yay!" and hugged each other. I smirked and the teacher said "Clary can you please show Jace some more of the magazine cover we have around here"

Clary nodded and waved to Iz as she walked away with the teacher. "Hey Red" I told her. She scowled at me and said "Please, don't call me that. My name is Clary not Red" I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

Before she moved I asked her "Who is that girl in the second poster?" She looked over my shoulder at the poster to see what I was talking about then said "Oh that's Lily, she was my roommate before you guys came" I nodded my head and followed her while she walked.

On the next poster she flushed a deep scarlet and said "This is….umm… Victoria Secret Magazine" I looked up as she looked down.

A huge smirk appeared on my face as I looked the poster up and down. It was a picture of her and Sebastian in lingerie. The background was a dark purple wall with a dark wooden floor. The bed had a red comforter neatly made so you couldn't see the bed spread. In the middle of the king sized bed was Clary and Sebastian.

Sebastian was wearing no shirt showing off his ten pack with a pair of designer boxers. I didn't really pay attention to what Sebastian was wearing, but more to what Clary was and was_n't_ wearing.

Clary wore a black lace bra that showed off her breast while making them look bigger. It had lace all around it and puffed at the bottom. Her bottom hung on her hips making a V down. It was also made of lace showing off all of her curves and how skinny she was. Her red hair hung down on one side in perfect curls with her hair almost a pure red.

I couldn't stop staring until Clary snapped her fingers in my face. I looked down at her and she said slightly embarrassed "Can you please stop staring?" I nodded not knowing what else to do.

We kept walking having Clary show me several pictures of all sorts of people from the school on magazines. I honestly paid attention to none of them. My mind kept wandering back to the picture of Clary dressed in lingerie. _Oh how much I wished I was on that bed….. Stop it! You don't wish to be on a bed with a girl, girls wish to be on a bed with you._ I mentally slapped myself back to reality while Clary finished up showing me everything and we went to sit down with everybody else.

Mrs. Branwell had assigned partners for designer and model. Iz and Clary were of course paired together while I got this hot girl name Cassy.

**Mrs. Branwell's POV**

The photographer for Victoria Secret had come to take a look at all the kids to choose who would be modeling for them this month. He came up to me and said in his French accent "Charlotte how good it is to see you"

I smiled and said "You to Mr. Revarie" He smiled back and said "Last month was the biggest sale we have made in three years. They loved the cover image and ate up all the stocks"

I nodded and asked "So you want me to get Sebastian and Clarissa?" All of a sudden Mr. Revarie froze looking behind me.

I was about to walk off and get the two when he grabbed my arm and said "No not Sebastian and Clarissa, I want _him _and Clarissa"

I looked behind me to see that Mr. Revarie was pointing at Jace and Clary showing him the magazine covers. I laughed and asked "May I ask what you see in these to special children this time?"

He smiled and said "They both have that perfect glow and uniqueness to them. Clarissa with her dazzling emerald eyes and gorgeous red hair. And…. Ummm" I realized I hadn't told him Jace's name yet and quickly said "Jonathon but he prefers Jace" He nodded then finished his older sentence by saying "And Jonathon with his handsome features and exquisite gold hair and eyes. They will surely make thousands; but together, oh I get goose bumps just thinking about it"

I nodded as I thought about it for a moment. I realized that they did make a perfect match for the camera. I then said "So you want the two to be modeling for Victoria Secret this month?" just to finalize his answer.

He nodded excitedly and said "Yes darling, I would love that! And tell them I want five pictures of them kissing in case I like one of them better" He then checked his phone and said "Have to run love, be back tomorrow for the shoot" I nodded and waved him goodbye.

I turned and walked back over to where everyone was sitting and said "Ok everyone listen up!" Once everyone was quiet I said "As we all know that next week we will be going to Paris" Everyone nodded so I continued "We leave Sunday and come back the next Monday so pack everything you need. Now talk until the bell rings. Jace Clary please come here"

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I walked up to Mrs. Branwell until we were completely hidden behind the stage. "What is it this time?" Clary asked sounding bored.

Mrs. Branwell ignored her and said "The photographer for Victoria Secret came by and wants you two to be on the cover"

"WHAT!?" Clary screamed then continued by saying "I already had to be on the cover with that vomit bag over there last month! I don't want to be on it again with vomit back number two!"

I had to admit that that was a blow on my ego but I just smirked and said "You love it" She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Clary come on" Mrs. Branwell said "It pays really well"

Clary rolled her eyes again and said "But why me and him out of the whole school that does modeling?"

Mrs. Branwell just simply said "Mr. Revarie said, and I quote, 'They both have that perfect glow and uniqueness to them. Clarissa with her dazzling emerald eyes and gorgeous red hair. And Jonathon with his handsome features and exquisite gold hair and eyes. They will surely make thousands; but together, oh I get goose bumps just thinking about it'. That's exactly how he said it. And sorry about how he only uses full names"

I nodded and smirked. _I'm gonna get to be on a bed with the most beautiful sexy girl I have ever met; in lingerie. And on top of that, she has to let me touch her. Plus I'm getting paid! Could this day get any better?_

Apparently it could from the next words that came out of the teacher's mouth "By the way, Mr. Revarie wants five pictures of you guys kissing in the photo shoot. Be ready tomorrow" then she walked off as the bell rang.

_I get to kiss her, on a bed, in lingerie, getting paid, during a photo shoot to capture the moment? Yep this day is this best day ever; well tomorrow will be, _I thought about.

I turned to see Clary deep in thought and me being me said "Can't wait till tomorrow babe" and with a wink I walked to my next class.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter, promise to post the party next chapter. I'm just gonna skip to the end of the day and do the party.**

**I'm gonna do the party Clary's POV and then the next chapter will be Jace's thoughts of what happened at the party. Don't jump to conclusions just yet though, cause only I know what will happen right now.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI just the plot**

**Quick shout-out to the following people for their suggestions and heads-up which really helped:**

**Fearlessshadowhunter- for suggestion**

**Lucyschfangirl- for heads- up on something I needed to put in:**

**And I wanted to tell you guys that Malec will happen of course! I'm not _that_ crazy! Clace will happen too but I need time for it to build and chapter eight should hint some sexual tension for the two. A lot of things are going to happen but Clace, Sizzy, and Malec will of course happen and Jaia has already happened so please chill.**

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for all of your reviews and comments. Party Time for the gang!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

The rest of the day flew by since the teachers were just explaining something that we would be doing for the year. Right now I was in my room rushing around with Isabelle trying on dresses to see which one would be best for the party.

"Are you ready?" I heard Isabelle yell from her side of the dressing room. I just put up two screens for us to dress behind so we could choose.

I yelled back "Ya, I'm ready. One, two, three, and out" we both walked from behind the screen. I turned to Izzy while she turned to me. We both screamed at how the other looked in excitement.

"OMG you look amazing!" I yelled with excitement at Iz while she said "You look totes fabulous!" We laughed at our silliness and turned to look in the mirror.

"These are definitely our dresses" we nodded with approval of the outfits.

Isabelle was wearing a long sleeved one shoulder dark purple dress that went mid-thigh. Around the waste it had a tight belt to hold it on more that was the same color as the dress. The bottom formed like a pencil skirt while the sleeved shoulder was baggy at the end. The shoulder where the dress and sleeve meet was see through with diamonds all over it in a light shiny blue and crystal clear white.

My dress was a strapless lack dress that went mid-thigh. The top part was covered in black diamonds that looked like glitter from a certain distance. It held a tight hold on my figure with a thing line making the infinity sign around my breasts with lines coming from the waist line connecting with the bottom of the infinity symbol. The bottom puffed out a little like a ballerina skirt with a see through dark blue covering going over the bottom.

We each nodded to each other and went to change out of the dress and into our robes so we could do out hair and makeup. I was in a green robe and Iz put on her purple robe.

We went into my room and Iz insisted on doing my hair and makeup and that she would do hers after mine. I wasn't the best at getting all glammed up for parties.

It was five right now and the party started at nine. We had already each taken a shower and were know gonna do our hair. Maia didn't really like all the makeup bizz so she insisted on getting ready herself. And Camille was very independent sometimes and said she would do herself up.

Iz covered the mirror and I raised an eyebrow at her while she just said "I need you to trust me" I shrugged and let her get to work. After two hours of hair spray, brushing, glitter, perfume, and the taming of my hair; Iz looked at me then said "I have really outdone myself"

She pulled the cover off the mirror and turned me towards it. I gasped at Isabelle's work of art. My hair was tamed in perfect curls that fell down the side of my face. Iz had somehow managed to make my hair turn a darker shade of red yet still making it look real and flawless. Not one strand of hair stood out, keeping in a file of curls down my head to my breasts. She added some glitter into my hair making it shimmer.

I turned around to find a smiling Isabelle. I gave her a hug while saying "Thank you Iz. You really need to teach me some of your tricks"

She laughed then said "Now sit back down and let me do your makeup" I nodded and sat back down.

Another hour later she pulled the cover from the mirror leaving breathless for the second time tonight. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyelashes curled perfectly up with off the corner eyeliner and dark red lips that made my emerald eyes pop.

I turned to look at the clock and saw that Iz only hour to get ready. She sat me back down and but my hair up leaving a few strands stray and putting it up being held by a diamond clip.

She told me to go and put my dress on while she did her magic on herself. I walked out of my room and followed her instructions. I stepped into my dress and pulled it on, zipping up the zipper. I went back in my room and pressed 'walk in' on the keypad next to my closet.

It opened and I walked inside to see all my clothes on hangers and shoes on racks. I went up to the shoes and picked a pair of six inch wedged black boots out pulled them on. The boots started at my ankles. I walked out of the closet and pressed 'close' on the keypad.

When I turned I saw that Iz had already finished her hair and makeup. For her hair she kept it straight and her makeup was mascara, dark purple eyeliner, dark pink lipstick, and a little black eye shadow.

She went to put on her dress and eight inch heels. She came back and looked at the clock. I turned around and saw that somehow it magically turned to 9:13.

I turned back to Isabelle and said "Come on let's go" then I remembered Magnus's dress code for 'geekly cheek' and said "Wait, let me get something"

I went back in my room and grabbed the two fake black nerd, yet cute, glasses that had no lenses; and a purple and black headband each with a bow on it in that color. I walked back out and gave Isabelle her headband and nerd glasses and said "Remember the dress code"

She nodded and put them on as I did the same. We walked out and headed for the club Magnus's cousin owned. That was where all his parties were since the school didn't allow it. The club was just a couple blocks away and you were able to easily walk. The club was called Pandemonium.

Iz then stopped me and said "Wait, we need to get Jace and Alec" She then dragged me over to the guys' dorm and to their room. She knocked on the door and we waited.

It opened to reveal Alec and Jace both in tuxedos. I couldn't help but stare at Jace. He wore a silver tuxedo that opened in the front to reveal a plane white T-shirt. His pants were the same silver and he wore white Nikes. His hair was disheveled and fell around his perfect_…. Wait what? No not perfect Clary, he's one of the dogs remember that._

I didn't realize I was still staring at Jace and he just smirked and said "See something you like, Red?" I rolled my eyes and responded with "No, I'm just wandering how you can fit you fat ego through the doorway"

Isabelle and Alec chuckled while Jace just smirked more. I turned around and started leading them to the party. When we started exiting the gate Alec spoke up by saying "Where are we going?"

I answered by saying "Magnus hold his parties outside the school because they don't allow parties. He has a cousin that owns this club called Pandemonium, where he holds all of his parties. It's just a few blocks from the school" They all nodded and we kept going until we reached the club.

Magnus's cousin, Ragnor Fell, was at the front of the line checking off people on what they were wearing and making sure they are in dress code. I walked straight up to him ignoring the complaints from the line and said "Hey Fell!"

He looked up and smiled at me. Since Magnus was my best friend, I had my ways to be able to skip the line. He opened the rope and let me in while I told him "These three are with me" he nodded and let them through also.

The second I stepped in the club I already smelt vodka and sweat from everybody in the club. I was about to step in more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Jace. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just put his arms behind me and took out the clip from my hair which let it fall down my shoulders in curls.

I looked back up at him and asked "Better?" He just smirked and said "Ya" with a nod. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the club already feeling the drunkenness all over everybody.

I saw Ally sitting at the bar getting drunk. I walked up to her and ordered vodka then sat beside her. "What's up?" I asked her.

She looked up and said "I'm just a little depressed because Austin got jealous when he saw the video with me and 'The Vamps' in Someone like you" I nodded understandingly.

"So you feel the need to get drunk?" I asked her. She chuckled and shook her head. I stopped her before she said anything by telling her "No, no, I like the plan. Just have a free moment" I drank my vodka down until it was all gone then ordered six more for us.

It took me a while to get full on drunk since I did this often being the most popular girl in school. After about a total of seven drinks, and Ally three since she barely gets drunk; we were full on drunk. I could still think for myself but I felt free not wanting to.

I had about seven guys all around me trying to dance but I refused them and danced with Ally and Isabelle who had about five shots. We were all drunk but if I had three more, I would be one hundred percent drunk so I decided to stop so I wouldn't end up waking up with a stranger in my bed. Or worse, one of 'The Dogs'.

I kept dancing until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a grinning Sebastian. I rolled my eyes and said "Buzz off Sebastian!"

I turned back around and continued dancing when I felt a hand on my waist. I was pulled into somebody's body. I figured out it was still Sebastian when he said "How can I stay away with you dancing like that?" into my ear.

I pushed off him and walked away only to bump into Daniel who grabbed me and said "I knew you would consider it Clary" I rolled my eyes and pushed him back while saying "Not in a million years, Daniel"

I felt anger start to rise in me when I saw Sebastian, Daniel, Meliorn, and Jace all staring at me like I was meat. I turned around and said to the bar tender "I'll take anything that will get me full on drunk" He smirked and handed me a something I didn't know of. I shrugged it off and drank it all down.

I soon felt dizzy and free spirited. I felt like I could do anything. Even though I was drunk I still walked with grace, confidence, and sexiness. The drunkenness just added to my confidence and sexiness. I walked back over to Iz and Ally who now had Camille and Maia with them.

I joined them in the dancing while dozens of guys surrounded us. After several moments of dancing, I felt a hand on my hip. I turned to see it was Sebastian again. I knew he was hot and me being drunken just paid attention to that but I knew he was the wrong person to pay attention too.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off then said to him "I may be drunk but I know when something as bad as you is wrong" He just chuckled at me.

"Oh Clary, you may still be able to think; but you can't fight off pleasure at this level of drunkenness. Or for that matter, fight at all" I put a confused look on my face when I felt two hands wrap around me and pick me up so I couldn't move my arms.

I struggled against their chest but they refused to let go. I heard a door open then the music get quitter until I could barely hear it when a door closed. I got thrown on a bed and when I looked up I saw Sebastian and Jace standing there.

I heard Sebastian say to Jace "Since you are a new comer to our group, you have to do the deed. Come out when you're done, if you ever are" Then he left the room.

Jace crawled over to me on the bed and pinned me in between his two hands under him. He came down and kissed me.

I fought him and didn't move while trying to get him off me. He went back with guilt and wrongness in his eyes. He helped me sit up while he said "This isn't right"

"Fuck ya it isn't right" I said back at him. He just ignored me and said "If they want you on their side, you should be willing, not forced"

He got up and shoved a curtain down to reveal a door. He opened it and said "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm" I stared at him in disbelief.

None of 'The Dogs' would do this; they would literally rape me while I was drunk and helpless screaming for help. I got up silently and went over to the door. I walked out and Jace followed, closing the door behind him.

The whole way was silent while I stayed lost in thought about the whole situation. Jace is betraying 'The Dogs' and freeing me from their clutches; and I'm not even gonna remember this in the morning. And there's no way he'll let me most likely.

When we reached the school and to my dorm, I walked in. When Jace was about to close the door, I turned around and kissed him. At first he was shocked but then wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. I pulled back and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear "Thank you, for not doing what they told you to"

He nodded and pulled me closer. I let go and walked to my room closing the door behind me. I son heard the click of the main door close and crawled in bed. I soon fell asleep not being able to take my mind off Jace.

* * *

**EEEEEHHHHHHH! Finally, am I right? Yep I'm right. So next chapter I will do Jace's thoughts on the whole situation and some funny bits about how Clary can't remember anything and neither can anyone else except for Jace and 'The Dogs'.**

**I'm also gonna do the photo shoot, so be ready for some Clace drama! Hope you loved this chapter. I think it seems a little rushed but this is how I thought it would have happened.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, love you all.**

**Shout out to 'The Shadowhuntress' for all her comments and reviews. Love you for all you say, these kind of things helps me keep writing.**

**Here's the next chapter. Photo shoot time!**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache but not exactly a migraine. I remembered everything because I didn't drink that much at the party. None of 'The Dogs' did because they wanted to remember the night and bother Clary about it while she didn't know what they were talking about.

I hadn't told 'The Dogs' about what I did, nor 'The Cats'. I knew they would both get mad at me and leave me in the dust. I just hope GG won't record what happened on her website. _That would be a disaster, _I thought. 'The Cats' weren't able to get into the party because they refused to wear the proper attire for 'Geekly chic'.

I got up and noticed a bag by the door. I walked over to it and saw it was aspirin and two bottles of water. I saw a note on the bag that said:

_Dear Jace and Alec,_

_If you are at all feeling a headache from the party on Friday_

_Take this and remember its Saturday_

_We all eat at 11:00 to give everyone time to wake up_

_P.S: Jace the photo shoot is at 3:00 so don't be late_

Oh yeah, the photo shoot with Clary is today. How could I forget a day like this? I picked up the basket and went in the bathroom with it. On the way I saw it was 10:38 which gave me plenty of time to feel better and get ready. I set the bag down and went to wake up Alec.

I hit him in the head with a pillow and said "Alec wake up" He groaned and lifted his head looking at the clock. Before he could say anything about us being late I said "It's Saturday" he looked up at me and nodded.

He got up and rubbed his temples probably just feeling the headache. I dragged him into the bathroom giving him aspirin and a bottle of water. We each took it and left the bathroom to get changed for….. Brunch?

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to a complete and utterly horrible migraine. I groaned and forced myself out of bed no matter how much my body refused. I walked to my door and opened it stepping out into the Lounge room as I call it. I saw a basket by the door and went to pick it up.

It was aspirin and two bottles of water with a note attached to it. I picked the basket up and mentally read the card.

_Dear Clary and Isabelle,_

_If you are at all experiencing a headache from the party_

_Take this and remember that it's Saturday_

_We eat in the dining hall at 11:00_

_P.S: Clary, the photo shoot is at 3:00 so don't be late_

I groaned and went to Izzy's room to wake her up. I walked in and turned on the lights making Iz groan in annoyance and cover her face with a pillow.

"Sorry Iz, you have to wake up. We have to be in the dining hall in…." I trailed off and looked at the clock. It was 10:40 and continued by saying "twenty minutes"

She groaned again and got up. She touched her temples and started messaging them, most likely from the migraine she has. I gave her aspirin and a bottle of water. We took it and drank water then I walked out of Iz's room.

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room to get changed. I walked over to my closet and pressed 'walk in' on my key pad.

It opened up and I walked into it looking around at all my clothes and shoes. I started rounding around everything until I picked out the outfit and put it on.

My outfit consisted of a light blue strapless bustier dress with two white buttons at the top that stopped mid-thigh; seven inch black high heels with gold studs all over the straps; and small white leggings under the dress that couldn't be seen.

I walked out of the closet and went over to my makeup station and put on mascara, a cat eyes design for eyeliner, red lipstick, and a touch of blush to my cheeks.

I then started doing my hair. I brushed it, put hairspray all over it, and then styled it into soft waves. Not curls, but waves swaying down my back and shoulders. It was 11:02 by this point so I walked out of the room and Iz and I walked over to the dining hall.

On the way there we had run into Maia, Camille, Jon, Alec, and Simon. We quickly got our food and sat down at out middle table. Jordan and Magnus were already there eating their food. I noticed Jace over by 'The Cats and Dogs'.

They were all chuckling about something but I just ignored it and sat down. Jon and Iz sat next to me with Camille next to Iz, Maia next to Camille, Jordan next to Jon, Simon next to Jordan, Magnus next to Jordan, and Alec next to Magnus.

The second we all sat down I asked "So does anyone remember anything from last night?" Everyone shook their head while Magnus smirked and Alec hesitated. I immediately knew what that meant.

"Huh!" I gasped then said "You two hooked up" I said with excitement. Alec looked up and said "You knew?"

We all nodded and I said "I know a gay when I see one Alec. Nothing to be embarrassed about" We all nodded with understanding and not really surprised faces.

"How do you know if someone's gay?" Alec asked a little shyly. I chuckled and said "Well they usually are shy, blush a lot, sometimes funny" I paused and took a bite of my food then said "Or they are crazy confident and wear glitter"

We a laughed at that while Magnus said "Hey! Glitter is more than fabulous! It's fantabulous" I rolled my eyes and we all kept eating.

**XoXoXoX**

Soon enough 3:00 came by and I was walking over to the modeling set with Isabelle since she is my designer. I love modeling but lingerie is not my things, it's just to revealing. And not to mention I have to do it with mister cocky ass himself.

The second I walk in Mrs. Branwell pushes me into the dressing room. It had a makeup station, height adjustable chair, floor length mirror, and all the supplies of torture. I groan when I see what I have to wear.

**(To find the outfit just search up: Pink in the Moulin Rouge. That's the outfit Clary is wearing but without the hat and shoes)**

Iz sits me down and starts doing my hair. When she was done my hair was almost a pure red with my hair soft perfect curls around my shoulders. Nothing stuck out and my hair looked flawless.

After she did my makeup I had on mascara, thin eyeliner around my eyes, black eye shadow with a dark purple hint to it, and sparkles around my eyes. **(Search up: Pink's makeup in Lady Marmalade)**

I then put on my outfit and walked over to the set. Mr. Revarie saw me and gasped then said "Clarissa you look absolutely fabulous!" I smiled and said "Thank you"

He then led me over to the set to find Jace sitting on a king sized bed. _This is going to be a long photo shoot, _I thought.

**Jace's POV**

I was sitting on a king sized bed waiting for Clary to come. I had not shirt, no pants, no shoes, just boxers on; and I didn't feel one bit of self-consciousness. I was too busy waiting for Clary to come.

I turn my head and see her, standing there all in lingerie. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander up and down her body. She looked amazing, no more than amazing in all her glory. She took a deep breath and started walking over to me.

When she reached the bed, she sat down next to me and said "Remember, this is nothing more than professional work"

I smirked and said "We'll see about that" She smirked back a nodded while mumbling "Yes, we'll see"

I heard a loud beep noise and all of a sudden Clary grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed while she straddled me. I smirked up at her while she smiled down, neither of us realizing what the other was wearing.

After what felt like half an hour of posing in different positions, Mr. Revarie finally stopped us and said "Now time for the kiss" I smirked and Clary looked down and blushed. _She's so cute when she blushes, _I thought.

I immediately grabbed Clary into a sitting position with me and said "Remember…" I brushed a stray hair behind her ear then continued "…Just two professionals" She nodded and rolled her eyes.

I grabbed her shin making her look up at me and kissed her. The kiss was slow and passionate. Clary wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer which made me smirk against her lips. She just smiled while I pulled her closer by wrapping and arm around her bare back.

I didn't know we were moving until I felt the soft mattress hit my bare back. Neither of us broke the kiss as Clary straddled me while I lay down. I then flipped us over so I was straddling her and she was beneath me. We kept on kissing, tongue and everything. Completely oblivious to everyone else around us.

**Clary's POV**

I couldn't pull back from the kiss. It felt so right to be in Jace's arms kissing him. I could tell he liked it too from the way he kissed me back. We both ran our hands all over each other's body.

I suddenly got tired of being at the bottom and flipped us back over so I was straddling him. I was completely against him not even wanting to let go. Not even thinking about letting go.

I felt him starting to grow under me and rubbed against him, smiling on his lips when he let out a moan. I don't know how long we were like that and I honestly forgot where we were and the people around us.

I was snapped back to reality when I felt a hose of water come ponding down on each of our sides. We snapped apart from the shock and looked up. We were each on different sides of the bed looking at the person who interrupted.

It turned out to be Isabelle who had hosed us into jumping apart. She had a face on that was unreadable while she said "We told you that you could stop more than five minutes ago. Everyone thought you were gonna have sex on the prop bed or something"

Mr. Revarie than came running over to us and said "Are you guys gonna start dating? 'Cause I'm also the photographer for 'Love Monthly' and they would love you"

Jace and I looked at each other than we both started rambling out words like "No" "It was just for the photos" "We were being simply professional" "It's not like that" "We aren't dating" "He's not my type" "She's not my type"

Mr. Revarie rolled his eyes and just walked away while Iz handed both of us our robes. We put it on and I went to my dressing room while he went to his.

I quickly changed back into my clothes, took the makeup off, and headed back to my room. When I got their Iz was sitting on the couch channel surfing.

I was about to go to my room when Iz said to me "We need to talk Clary" I went over to her and sat down. I nodded to her to speak. "What was that about? The whole kiss scene I mean"

I looked down and shrugged. Iz gasped and said "You like each other! Don't you?!" I looked back up at her and said "I don't know Iz"

She looked at me sympathetically and said "Look, my brother may be an asshole but I know when two people have that spark. Mr. Revarie is right; you two would look cute together"

I rolled my eyes and said "We'll see Iz; you know what they say: You can't rush love" I got up and started for my bedroom door.

I heard Iz call back "So that does mean you love him" I chuckled and yelled back "Whatever helps you sleep at night" then closed my door.

* * *

**EEEEEHHHHH! Finally they admit it. Clace starts here. Don't forget Malec, I would never forget them. Sizzy will start soon but I am gonna try and put Iz to hang out with Simon while Magnus and Alec hang out and Clary and Jace are together. So they'll happen later.**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yay fast updating. Come on I know you love me that I don't make you wait for another chapter or make you review to get another chapter (Although reviewing is appreciated)**

**Yay more Clace, more Malec, more Jaia, and soon to come: Sizzy.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own the mortal instruments**

**Jace: No you don't**

**Me: They don't have to know that**

**Jace: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Fine, I don't own the Mortal Instruments, it belongs to Cassandra Clare. Happy?**

**Jace: Exquisitely**

**Me: You're not cool, bitch *Walks away like a boss***

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to my blaring alarm going off. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. Then realization hit me, today we leave for Paris. I got up and turned my alarm off practically bouncing to my suitcases. It was 8:00am and our plane leaves at 8:00pm. It was an eight hour flight so we should get there at 4:00 in the morning. But since Paris is 6 hours ahead of New York, it will actually be 10:00am.

I went over to Iz's room and shook her awake. When she refused to move I yelled to her "Dude we're leaving for Paris today" At that she shot out of bed and went to get her suitcase she bought yesterday with the money from doing my outfit for the magazine.

I ran back to my room and got out my cerulean blue four piece set. It consisted of a three foot suitcase, 2 two foot suitcases, and a carry-on bag. I immediately got to work on packing.

I first started with the most important things but before I did anything I texted everyone. The teacher let me invite Simon, Camille, Maia, Jordan, and Magnus along with Jon and me. Our class won a raffle out of the other classes to go on the trip so that's why only fourth period advanced modeling and designing is going. And since Iz can't go without Alec, the teacher told her to bring him too.

I pressed 'Create Group Chat' on my phone then clicked on: Alec, Camille, Iz, Jace, Jon, Jordan, Magnus, Maia, and Simon. I got Alec and Jace's numbers from Isabelle and she gave them mine since I was their tour guide when they first arrived.

I quickly texted:

_Get ur srry asses up, we r goin 2 Paris – Clary_

I then went in the bathroom with one of the two 2 foot suitcases. I picked out my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, my unopened Ecstasy Women perfume, straightening iron, curling iron, blow dryer, hair spray, deodorant, sour patch gum, 5 RPM gum, floss, headbands, hair ties, and pads (You can never be too safe).

That filled the bottom part of the suitcase all neatly but in. I zipped up the top part of it which kept it from falling out. I got one of my Betsey Johnson makeup bags and started packing in my makeup. Before I put anything in I looked at my phone and noticed they all responded.

_Ik and I'm packin like a maniac –Iz_

_We leave at 8, why u wakin me now? - Alec_

_Ily Alec but sometimes u need to wrry more –Magg_

_AAAHHHH! I'm so excited- Cami_

_Cami, u realize we can't hear u over the phone, right? –Maia_

_Whatevs- Cami_

_I'm gettin ready- Maia_

_I can't find my comics! Magnus- Si_

_Hehehehe- Magg_

_It's 8 in the mornin! Leave me alone, I'll get ready at 10- Jon_

_(Jon has left the conversation)_

_I'm doin the same as Jon- Alec_

_(Alec has left the conversation)_

_I'm doing the same as them- Jace_

_(Jace left the conversation)_

_U guys no I'm cranky without my beauty sleep- Jordan_

I quickly responded to Jordan knowing it would get him mad.

_But ur still ugly- Clary_

_Oh heeeeellll 2 the no- Jordan_

_Oh heeeeellll 2 the yes- Clary_

_(Clary left the conversation)_

_That should get him cranky for the day, _I thought about. I then started putting some of my makeup in my makeup bag. I put in mascara, lip stick of all colors, eye liner of all colors, eye shadow of all colors, lip gloss, blush, and counselor. I also put on some nail polish just in case.

I put my makeup bag in the top part and zipped it up to keep it from falling out then zipped up the big zipper. One suitcase down, one and a carry-on to go. I grabbed my other two foot suitcase and started packing my clothes.

When I was done I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:18pm. It took me a while to choose my clothes and shoes and everything and get everything in the suitcase all in order. I didn't even do my carry-on yet, not to mention I was still in my pajamas.

I got dressed in a horizontal black and white striped shirt; a three layer short skirt that stops above mid-thigh, the first layer a silk of sky blue, second layer a silk of dark blue, and the third layer is a diamond holed; my shoes are a really dark blue with a gold bottom, buttons, and laces. My shoes were heeled boots that went a little below my knees and were six inch.

I started doing my hair by straightening it. I didn't straighten it all the way, just enough so that my curls fell in long waves. I let my hair fall freely into long dramatic waves.

I then put on mascara making my eyelashes point outward, off the corner eye liner in a dark blue, and some lip gloss. After checking myself over in the mirror I walked out of the room waiting or Iz.

I started thing of yesterday and everything came rushing back to me. I touché my lips softly, remembering how Jace and I kissed. The whole thing was a mess of passion and longing for each other. How our bodies fit perfectly together and neither of us wanted to let go. All of a sudden I remembered the party, and the rest of it came flooding in.

The party, the dancing, the alcohol, 'The Dogs', the dresses, the people, the forcefulness, Jace, letting me go, walking back, and… The _first _kiss. Jace had let me get away from 'The Dogs' grasp. I was right where they wanted me to be and he let me go. Maybe he's not a 'Dog' after all.

All of a sudden I heard "BOO!" from behind me. I didn't even flinch when I heard Isabelle. All I did was turn around and say "Hey Iz"

"That's no fair, you didn't even jump" I chuckled at her and said "If you've been in as many horror movies as me, you wouldn't flinch either" She nodded and we both headed out to the dining hall, each swaying our hips for the guys.

But I had to be honest with myself and say that they only guys I wanna see right now, is Jace. I need to tell him thank you for what he did and ask him how he feels or if the whole seen in modeling, was just professional.

When I get in the dining hall I get my lunch and go to sit at our table. Everyone else is already there but I am trying to find Jace. I sit down and keep looking when Magnus asks "You look like a lost dog, Clare. What are you looking for?"

I shook my head and kept looking. I finally spotted Jace, but not alone. He was in the corner kissing Aline. I looked back down before anyone could notice me staring at them. But they did notice me become depressed… but that was just what I was showing; inside I felt shattered.

"What's wrong Clare?" Jon asked me with worry in his voice. They all were looking at me and I felt like I might break down. I quickly excused myself and ran out of the dining hall.

I went to my room thinking that drawing could make me feel better. After barely five minutes, my depression turned to pure anger. I just felt angry at Jace for playing me like that, at Aline for being born, for Jace pretending to care.

I quickly changed into my black leather suit that had a tight long sleeved top that buttoned up from the bottom; it showed off my breasts and hugged my body. I had a dark purple top under it that helped with my breasts and kept the leather from rubbing my stomach. The bottom was tight black leather like the top with a black belt around my waist. I had black boots that went up to my knees and were four inches. And believe it or not, I could easily fight in this.

I went to the one place I could relieve my anger: The fighting grounds. I walked over and saw no one there so I went inside and grabbed a bow staff. I didn't feel the mood to kill things immediately with a sword like usual; no, I felt the need to hurt someone slowly and painfully into death.

I went over to the simulation and pressed 'bow staff combat'. It asked be what category and I pressed 'To the death'. Then it asked what mode, I chose 'Expert'. I knew no one had ever beaten this level and I just needed this push of challenges.

I walked into the simulation and it was put in an alley. The simulation appeared as a tall, bulk, man stood there. I immediately got into fight position. The purpose of 'Expert' was to make it hard, so they make it so you have to use something as a bow staff. I pictures Jace's face on the man, and was ready to attach, but I knew better waiting for him to attack.

He then lunged at me with lightning speed, but I was faster. That was one of my advantages to being short, I was faster. I was also strong from training a lot so that was another advantage. I moved out of the way of the blow.

I was on one side of the alley wall and he was on the other. He came at me again but I ducked his punch making his fist hit the wall. He flinched back then came at me again, he was going to try and pin me. I took a step and pushed myself up to do a handstand on his shoulders and flip off behind him.

I then kicked him from behind into the wall. While he was turning around, I kicked the bottom of a stop sign so I could use it like a bow staff, and then kicked off the stop sign to make it look like a bow staff. I held the bow staff on my waist with one hand hugging it there and the other keeping it straight by holding it near the end. He lunged again and I spun away and hit him in the back with the bow staff, hard.

He hit the wall and groaned in pain, well simulation pain. He turned around starting to get out of breath. _I have to get him on the ground, _I thought, _that's the only time he is completely defenseless._ His nose started bleeding and he just growled at me.

He came at me, again, and I flipped over him onto the ground behind him. I kicked him from behind, making him hit the wall; I then used my staff to hit him in the side of the head with it. He fell to the floor and I kicked him in his side, then his head. I used the bow staff to keep repeating his beating until his head and body was oozing with blood.

Soon he was completely unmoving. I saw the words 'You Win' appears in green letters in the center of the alley where I stood. The alley then faded away with the man so that it was back to the simulation unit.

I was still holding the bow staff since it was the weapon brought into the game for use. I turned around when all of a sudden I heard clapping. I got into fighting position but then noticed it was just Mr. Raziel and a whole bunch of kids clapping. _Jace _was one of those people.

They were all standing in the observatory window set at a high place to watch. I walked out of the simulation until and turned it off while everyone filed out to congratulate me.

"I have never seen such a technique Clarissa. It was magnificent and beautiful" Mr. Raziel said to me. Then he said "Thank you Jace for telling me about this, I would have hated to miss it. Anyways, you better be on your way. I know you have much to do before Paris Clarissa so you may go and I am giving you extra credit and possibly a movie roll when you get back"

I nodded and kept my eyes away from Jace who was staring at my breasts and what I was wearing most likely trying to hold a boner from becoming obvious. I walked out and to my room. When I walked in I saw that everyone was in here except for Jace who was most likely in the hall following me.

Alec, Camille, Iz, Jon, Jordan, Simon, Magnus, and Maia all turned to see me in the doorway. Magnus, Jon, Iz, and Alec whistled at me. I rolled my eyes while Magnus said "Hold on"

He went into my room and came out with a whip and brown hat. He put the hat on me while handing me the whip then said "There you go darling, now you're definitely the girl version of Indiana Jones" Everyone laughed including me.

At that moment the door opens revealing Jace. I turn around and he freezes when he sees me. I'm about to say something but stop when I see something grow. Everyone chuckles and I pinch the end of my nose with my hand while saying "Jace, look down"

When he looks down and sees his erection, he immediately blushes a little then walk out of the room. Everyone laughs except me as I go to sit beside Jon and he immediately stops laughing to say "What's wrong Clary? You've been like this since twelve"

I just look down and say quietly "I don't wanna talk about it" he nodded then Magnus came over and being his usual self said "Well, let's connect the dots, shall we?"

We all looked up at him while he started counting things off on his fingers "So far she had mood swings from happy, to sad, to mad; she's been exceptionally mad today and killed a simulation for no reason; and she hasn't eaten yet. Seems to me that she's either pregnant or on her time of the month"

"Magnus!" I yell then throw a pillow at him while we all laugh. I then said "I'll tell you guys when I feel like it but right now it's 4:00 which gives us all only four hours to finish packing and getting ready. So let's get a move on!"

We all jump off the couch and go to finish packing in their rooms. I change back into the outfit I was in before I went to fight that grabbed my carry-on and started packing all my electronics, chargers, ear buds, Beat headphones, and cases.

I put my Laptop in its case along with the charger, ear buds, and notes I need for something's I put on my laptop. I put my phone in its case along with ear buds and my charger. I put my tablet in its case along with the charger and ear buds. I put my IPad in its case along with charger. My nook in its case along with charger. And lastly I put my IPod in its case along with charger. I'm not spoiled.

I then put everything together and waited for the announcement for us to go and board the private jet.

* * *

**Oh no! I know that you might hate me a little but next chapter I'm doing Jace's POV starting from what happened at lunch and so on. So this is Clary's POV on what happened, but what about Jace's POV?**

**And think on the bright side, what will happen when Clace goes to 'The city of Love' for a week? Hmmmm**

**And check out my other story "Monster Boarding School" it's really good so give it a chance.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	13. Chapter 12

**Yay, next chapter for Jace's POV on what really happened during lunch, hmmm. **

**Late night posting. LOL**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

After a long night of thinking about what happened over the last two days. _I am in love with Clarissa Morgenstern, _that is my conclusion. And it is the utter and obvious truth.

There was only one thing left to do: Get rid of 'The Dogs' and 'The Cats'. I have to tell them I don't want to be one of them anymore. I walked up to them in the dining hall; they each turned to look at me when I approached.

"Hey Jace, what's up?" Daniel said to me while Aline, Miranda, and Kaelie immediately went to my sides and grabbed my arms. I just cut to the chase "Look, I don't want to be a 'Dog' anymore"

They all raised an eyebrow while 'The Cats' looked taken aback. "What do you mean Jacy?" Aline asked in her annoyingly high voice. "I mean, I didn't rape Clary. That is sick and wrong on so many levels. And I don't want to be part of that" I told them all in a serious voice.

"Let me just talk to Jace in private" Aline said while I mentally rolled my eyes. She dragged me away to a far corner so they couldn't hear.

"Jace, what's the meaning of this? I thought you liked all the attention of being a 'Dog'" Aline told me with an eyebrow raised. "I did like it, but I don't need to be a 'Dog' to get attention. What you guys wanted me to do is wrong and sick in several ways. I don't want to be a part or that anymore" I answered.

She rolled her eyes then looked down with sadness that I knew was fake. "Okay….. But before you go, can I get one last kiss?" Aline said her innocent voice. I mentally rolled my eyes but nodded.

I leaned down and kissed her lips quickly but when I tried to move back, she grabbed my face and pushed me against her. I tried pushing back but she refused to let go. After about a minute I finally pushed her off me. "Aline, what the fuck!?" I yelled at her.

I then looked behind her and saw Clary leaving the room. I pushed Aline away, completely ignoring her, and going after Clary. I needed to tell her how I feel and find out how she feels. At first I lost her but about five minutes later, I saw her heading somewhere.

I followed her and saw she was heading to the fighting grounds. When she got there I went up to the observatory to watch her. I saw her pick 'bow staff combat', 'To the death', and 'Expert. _Is she crazy? No one has ever beaten that level, _I thought.

She then walked into the simulation area and I just then noticed what she was wearing. I latterly had to hold back the boner I was getting at the sight of the tight black leather hugging her curves and showing her breasts.

I quickly went to get Mr. Raziel because I knew he wouldn't want to miss watching this fight; even if she did lose. "Mr. Raziel!" I called. I saw him round the corner with some students. He raised an eyebrow and I said "What is it Jace? I'm a little busy"

I ignored the annoyed sound in his voice and said "Clary is doing the impossible level" His eyes widened and he said "You mean the 'bow staff combat', 'to the death', and 'Expert level?" I nodded.

He then said "I thought Clarissa didn't want to do that level; she said she would never do it because it was impossible and most people came out hurt really bad"

He started running towards the observatory along with me and everyone else. We all started to watch Clary as she got into fight position, un-aware of us watching.

Mr. Raziel quickly explained how this level works. "In this level, it hides the bow staff somewhere in the alley, so they have to find it, or make it, before the other. The simulation is very strong and the whole point is to keep your focus and think about its next move before it does it"

Everyone nodded and watched as Clary did a handstand on the guys shoulder and flip off behind him and kick him into the wall. While he was on the wall, she went over to the stop sign, kicked it from the ground and kicked the stop sign off.

She held the bow staff with one hand close to the end and the other hugging it against her waist. The simulation lunged at her again and she spun away hitting him in the back with the bow staff.

When he lunged again she flipped over him, kicked him from behind, and hit him in the head with the bow staff. He fell to the ground and Clary started hitting him several times with the bow staff until he remained unmoving, oozing blood everywhere.

_Wow, she can sure kick ass, _I thought with amazement. Green letters flashed in the middle of the alley saying 'You Win'. The scene then started to fade away back into the simulation unit. When she turned around, everyone started clapping, including me. She turned around into a fight position then let go when she saw it was just us.

She left the simulation and put the bow staff back as we all exited the observatory to congratulate her on the first win on the level. While Mr. Raziel was talking to her, I took in her appearance from up close and felt a boner threatening to appear but I held it in.

Mr. Raziel then dismissed us and Clary went straight to her room. After a moment's hesitation, I followed her. Soon I arrived at her door and opened it. When I looked inside I saw that everyone was in here. Then I saw Clary still dressed in the tight black leather suit but with a hat and whip with her hand on her hip.

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it and pinched her nose with her fingers while everyone started chuckling. Clary then said "Jace, look down" I looked down to see I had a huge boner. After a hesitant moment, I ran out of the room and back to mine.

By the time I was in my room, my boner was gone. I sat on my bed and starting thinking for a while; all about Clary. Alec then walked in and smiled at me while walking over to his luggage. He then said "Come on, we have to pack" I nodded and went over to my closet to get my suitcases: a three foot suitcase and a carry-on made into a backpack.

I had already packed all my man stuff from the bathroom along with my toiletries. All that was left was my clothes and electronics along with chargers and Beat headphones. After I finished with my clothes, which to a while, we only had an hour till the private jet was to let us start boarding.

The only bad thing about this trip is that Sebastian had whined to the teacher about how she let Clary bring all her friends and Iz bring Alec. So the teacher let Sebastian bring Aline, Miranda, Kaelie, Daniel, and Meliorn but that they were not to do anything stupid on the trip.

So right now I have mixed feelings about the trip. I walked over to my backpack/carry-on and started putting my stuff in. I grabbed my phone, IPod, tablet, and laptop and put them all in their case so they wouldn't scratch each other. I put them in and put the chargers in with my Beat headphones.

_There, all packed up and ready for the trip with half an hour to spare, _I thought. I layed on my bed and waited for the minutes to go by; and the announcement to come on saying to go and aboard the jet.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but I just wanted to do Jace's POV. Hope you liked it.**

**Heads up on next chapter: I'm gonna do the flight to Paris and when they get their rooms and stuff and maybe some shopping with Iz and Clary. But sadly there won't be a shit load of Clace but there will be some. But the thing is that Clary still has mixed feelings about Jace so she tries to ignore him; but Jace doesn't take no for an answer (Hint, Hint).**

**_Please Read this_: When I look at the number of people that have seen this, to the number of people that have commented, favorite, or followed this; I see a _big_ difference so it would help me if you guys reviewed and told me what you think of it. I can take negative reviews but I just want to know how you feel about the story and if you like it or if you have an idea for it.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	14. Chapter 13

**Everybody celebrate! I'm back, and with a new chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. Sorry for not updating sooner it's just that its summer and I need to get out of the house and have fun.**

**Quick shout out to _Awesome Sauce_ for the suggestion and I have decided to put your character in. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna make her French and they meet her in Paris. And another shout out to _OmegaBanda14 _for the suggestion andcomments. I'll try and put that in but I have to figure out how to put it in.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't wanna say it**

**Jace: Say it**

**Simon: Say it; it's the right thing to do**

**Me: *Rolls eyes***

**Clary: Just say it and get it over with**

**Me: Uuuuggg fine *Huffs* I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

**Jace: Good Girl**

**Me: I will cut you**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I was sitting in my room drawing in my sketchbook. My sketchbook is like my diary, but more private. I didn't realize what I was drawing until I was done. My eyes widened at what I had drawn.

I had drawn Jace, shirtless with angel wings. _Honestly, that is the last thing he is, _I told myself. I then heard an announcement come on from the principal. "Will all fourth period students from Mrs. Branwell's advanced modeling and designing class, now move to start getting on the jet"

It wasn't a question but more like 'If-you-don't-get-on-the-plane-now-you-won't-go'. I squealed and picked up all my suitcases. Stuffing my sketchpad in my carry-on. I put my carry-on on my shoulder then stacked one of my two foot suitcases on my three foot suitcase, and tying there so it won't fall. I then grabbed the handle of the three foot suitcase and the other two foot suitcase and started rolling the out of the room behind Isabelle.

I had changed back into the outfit I had on before I went to the fighting grounds and put on sunglasses. When we reached the Jet pad where it was going to launch, Iz and I chose to sit together. There were only 30 people going if you include the extra people coming.

I put all my suitcases (Not including the carry-on) into the top compartment where I was gonna sit on the couch. It was a four couch set that each could hold three people. _Perfect to hold all nine of us, _I thought. Iz and I sat down with our carriers set down by our feet.

I got out my tablet and went to my _Calibre- E book _and clicked on _A Tale of Two Cities. _It's one of my favorite books along with _Divergent Series, The Hunger Games Series, Love Maybe?, Bad Girls Don't Die Series, _and _Harry Potter Series._

After a couple minutes waiting for everybody to board, I finally had everyone around me on the couches. Iz and I sat together on one with our legs bent and feet flat on the couch; our heads on opposite sides. After finishing the chapter, we had started to take off and were told to put our seatbelts on until told otherwise.

Once in the air, everyone took their seatbelts off and started chatting. I noticed Alec had glitter in his hair and said "Don't tell me that Magnus's glitter is rubbing off on you" Alec stared at me and everyone stared between him and Magnus. Then we all started laughing when Alec started blushing.

I then just noticed that Jace was with us. _I wonder why he isn't with 'The Cats and Dogs', _I thought. I then brought out my laptop and started typing away about #GossipGirl because I needed to update.

I hid in the corner from Iz, Alec, and Jace so they wouldn't see; but made sure I wasn't obvious that I wasn't hiding anything. Magnus had already recorded his party, I did the hotlist, Maia did all the cute couples, and now it's my turn again to record… Get ready for it…. The photo shoot!

_This should be fun, _I thought while getting to work on typing. I had decided not to tell any of the guys about the whole kiss scene thing or even the lingerie part, or the photo shoot at all. Last time that happened, Jon and Jordan beat Sebastian's ass while Magnus gave him a glitter make over and Simon hacked into the computer system and posted Sebastian not just on #GossipGirl, but the background screen on every computer in the school _and _on all the billboards of Sebastian and his makeover beat down. And I didn't even kiss him.

_But you kissed Jace, and enjoyed it, _my mind told me. I mentally scolded myself and shoved it away. I then started typing away until I was done with the section. Each word had I had to be completely honest and be careful not to wince at the memory of hurt. I mentally read it over.

**_Victoria Secret Photo Shoot_**

_One of our favorite photographers Mr. Revarie has just recently come back to shoot one of our beloved magazines in which girls: shop and boys: drop. Mr. Revarie has chosen two people from our school for the magazine. As he said, and I quote not word for word, 'They have that uniqueness to them with their beautiful features of fiery red hair and emerald eyes, and the perfect combination of gold hair, gold eyes, and gold tan will look fabulous together'. Hopefully you've guessed it by now, yes, the models are Jace and Clary. In the photo shoot they were dressed in lingerie, like on all covers of VS, and took about 100 photos. Including several pictures of them making out looking like they were enjoying their selves quit well._

_Until Next Time, Ily_

_-GG_

I then put a picture of the cover image they chose. It was one of me straddling Jace in his lap kissing him. His hand was on the small of my bare back and the other in my hair. Honestly I had to admit that we looked fucking hot as hell. The difference between us just made us look even sexier. After a moment of hesitation, I brought myself to click the post button.

I let go of the breath I didn't notice I was holding. I then pretended to look at my phone and widen my eyes. I then texted Jace to give him a fighting chance. I then heard everybody's phone buzz from an alert on #GossipGirl.

I just texted one simple word:

_Run- Clary_

Jace picked up his phone and raised an eyebrow at me so I just texted.

_If u want 2 live, run- Clary_

He looked up when Jon said "What?" Jace turned to him and looked over his shoulder at the phone then got up and started backing away. Jordan and Jon were gritting their teeth, Magnus took out his makeup, and Simon brought out his computer ready to hack.

When Jordan and Jon got up I ran over to Jace and stood in front of him while saying "No! It's not his fault the photographers wanted us for the shoot!" They both just gritted their teeth more.

Jon was the one to speak up first "But he kissed you Clary and it sure looked like he wasn't holding anything back" Honestly he sounded scary calm.

"Well we had to whether you like it or not, Jon! You're not going to hurt him unless you hurt me too" By now, everyone was watching. Jon clenched his fist and the unclenched it. Then he finally took me in a hug and said in my ear so quietly so no one else would hear "I just don't want my sister's heart to get broken" I nodded and we walked back to sitting down.

I then got back up and took Jace's hand, dragging him into the back. I found the bathroom, opened it, and closed it behind Jace with the lock. Jace looked at me and we both said "Look, I just wanted to tell you how I feel" We both laughed and I nodded to Jace.

"I just quit 'The Cats and Dogs'" I looked taken aback and he kept going "They were doing things so wrong and so I left them. I just want to tell you that…. Even though I haven't known you that long… I think I love you"

Those three words filled my heart with joy, but my mind with rage. He kisses Aline and he expects me to think that he quit them and…. The other thing. I slapped him, hard. Then I yelled "You expect me to forgive you and think you quit those screeching pigs even though I just fucking saw you kissing that slut in lunch!"

He looked hurt and taken aback but I continued "And to think I was gonna say thank you for what you did Friday night!" He looked even more hurt and sadness filled his eyes while mine filled with tears.

"Clary, I didn't kiss Aline, she kissed me. She asked for a goodbye kiss and I was just gonna give her a quick peck to be nice, but she grabbed my face and wouldn't let go. I want you, more than anything" Jace explained to me.

I had even more tears and rage fighting to be released out of me. I just slapped him again and said "Whatever sick game you're playing _Wayland!_" I spit his name and kept going "Leave me out of it!" I opened the door and pushed him out then locked the door again.

I then let out all the tears held back, holding all my memories from the past. Every last memory of my sad past. The only people I had ever told were Simon, Maia, Camille, Magnus, and Jordan. Jon had shared my horrid past and we fought back together.

And to think that we still have five hours left on the plane. I took out my phone and texted Jon to bring me my laptop and meet me in the bathroom. In seconds he was there with me while I typed up about the whole: first to win the level, thing.

**_First to Win the Level_**

_Our very skilled fighter, Clary Morgenstern, has been the first to beat the level of 'bow staff combat', 'To the death', 'Expert'. At first she didn't want to do it since so many people came out hurt, or even the broken bones. But then she gets that extra boost of strength and goes out there and fights. Go Clary!_

_Until Next Time, Ily_

_-GG_

Jon chuckled from beside me and I bumped his shoulder smiling. I quickly but a background, fonts, a video under it that a student sent me, and some graphics. I then posted it and leaned on Jon's shoulder while he leaned his head on my head.

**XoX 5 hours later XoX**

We were all getting off the jet and being walked over to our rooms in the hotel. Iz and I were paired together since we were already roomies. The whole jet ride I was in the bathroom with Jon while we started talking about what's happened over the years and how everything turned out.

We all filed out and were put on a private bus to take us to the hotel. I had felt a lot better and was starting to forget the … you-know-who situation.

We pulled up to the hotel and went up the elevator until we got to the floor we would all be on. Each room had four rooms and a Lounge room. It had two bathrooms, a closet in each room, a TV in each room, and other things we would find out when we got there. We all had four people in our room. Then there were three rooms with only three beds so there would only be three people in it; and a five person room with five beds.

I was with Maia, Camille, and Isabelle so I was fine… for now. Jon, Jordan, and Simon were together while Magnus, Alec, and Jace were together. Sebastian, Daniel, and Meliorn took the last three person room. Aline, Miranda, Kaelie, and some poor girl named Seelie were together. These people named Harriet, Lucy, Jasmine, and Alice were together. Andy, Will, Cameron, and Joey were together. Then Emma, Emily, Jade, Chloe, and Zoe took the five person room.

**(Try and remember the characters because some will be important in later chapters)**

We all walked to our rooms and unpacked all our clothes. By the time we were don it was almost 12:00 so we went down to the dining hall and ate. I was excited to start shopping and exploring Paris again with all my friends.

I want to do so much like go to the art museum for my own artistic excitement; see the Eiffel Tower, shop, go to the spa, and pretty much everything. Then I remembered Jace and 'The Dogs'. They were most likely going to make this misery for everyone, including the poor innocent people who actually live in Paris are going to have to endure their mess of trouble

_This should be an interesting week, _I thought as I ate my food.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review and tell me what you think. I will put your character in next chapter while Clary and Isabelle are like shopping and then they see her and meet her _Awesome Sauce. __OmegaBanda14, _I found a way to put in the over protectiveness of all of lary's friends.**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	15. Chapter 14

**OMG I am so sorry for not updating, it's just that I went to California for a couple days and I left my laptop charger and it wouldn't let me post from my phone.**

**But here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

The past four days have been horrible. First, I get ignored by Clary; then, I am almost pummeled and embarrassed by her brother and friends; next, my heart is literally shattered into pieces; then, I get paired with a gay couple in a room who make-out constantly; 'The Dogs' have sworn revenge on me for leaving them with the help of 'The Cats' and their new member Seelie; and now I feel like a piece of shit and refuse to get out of bed.

I mean, every single girl that looks at me immediately falls for my charms; but the one girl I actually have feelings for, refuses to even talk to me. After we got off the plane, we were to start the next day with photo shoots and our agents to get us jobs. So Sunday we got here, then Monday-Wednesday we did photo shoots, commercials, Magazine covers, dress rehearsals, even show appearances.

Right now it was 2:00 on Thursday and I had refused to get out of bed. Mrs. Branwell said that the last three days we are here; we can do whatever we wanted as long as there was no trouble. I didn't feel like doing anything unless I was forced to. The rest of the trip, I am going to stay I bed feeling like shit because the girl I love, hates me.

_So this is what it feel like to have your heart broken_, I thought, _this is he soft side of Jace Wayland._

**Alec's POV**

I was getting really worried about Jace; he refused to get out of bed all day. He even didn't get up to dry himself when I poured ice water on him. Or move away when Magnus put makeup and glitter on him; that's the main reason I poured water on him, I just did ice thinking he would flinch and get up.

_That little slut Clary did this to him and she refuses to apologize or even see him about it, _I thought while I stared at him through the door way of his room. _Ok, I'm going too far. Clary is not a slut, she's a nice person and just needs to realize what she has done to him, _I persuaded with myself.

All of a sudden I hear Magnus say from behind me "Alec, I'm bored let's do something naughty" When I turn around I see Magnus in nothing but boxers. My dark side grins while I just blush a deep crimson. He laughs and walks over to me.

"Let's go to my room and 'think' about what to do" He told me while brushing one of my bangs back behind my ear only to let it fall back in my face. I looked back at Jace then to the front door, then back at Magnus.

_Jace can wait, it's not like he's going anywhere, _I thought as I followed Magnus into his room and closing the door behind me.

**Clary's POV**

Isabelle and I were going all over Paris shopping at my favorite stores. Luckily I knew French so I could read the signs and shop names. So far we have gone to: _Beau Travail, Comme des Chaussures, La Hune,_ _Petit Pan _and about five other stores.

Right now we were walking into some other random store after we had put our bags in the school van. It was usually used for carrying equipment to modeling sets, band performances, and stuff like that. But Mrs. Branwell let us use the van for shopping.

Iz and I immediately start looking at all the clothes, jewelry, makeup, and shoes. I was looking at this cute mini skirt when I look up I see one of the cutest outfits I have ever seen. It was attached to a very pretty looking girl.

She had black hair that went just below her shoulders; a light blue pair of eyes, and just a bit of lip gloss. I could tell she was taller than me by about three or four inches. She wore a white shirt with a big cheetah print heart in the middle with a hot pick outline and white and light pink sequins just inside the line. She wore light denim no sleeve jacket over the shirt; a pair of black leggings; and five inch heels that were a really dark purple with lighter laces. I also noticed that she was wearing s wool purple beret that tied the whole outfit together somehow.

Her whole outfit screamed '_I was born fashionable'. _I taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled a smile that could light up the world. "Hi" she said in a nice cheerful voice "I'm Andrea"

I smiled back at her and said "Hi, I'm Clary" We shook hands and I said "Where'd you get that outfit? It is so cute" She smiled again and answered by saying "Sorry it's actually an original. I'm a designer, well actually, I haven't been able to find any good schools for me but I'm still good at it"

Her French accent was very delicate and graceful right off the tip of her tongue. When she said she was searching for a school, I knew Mrs. Branwell would love her so I jumped at the chance. "I go to a performing arts school in New York"

Her eyes widened and she said "What did you get in for?" I shrugged and said "Everything" Her eyes widened even more at that.

"I'm sure my teacher would love you. In fact I am on a trip right now for my class in Advanced Modeling and _Designing" _I said to her with a hinting smile.

"Would you really let me talk to your teacher about getting in the school? Wait, you said it's in New York…." At first she was excited then got a little confused at the last part.

"Well, yeah. It's a boarding school of performing arts with a maximum of two thousand kids. Yesterday someone dropped out so we have room for another person" She was still a little confused so I told her "Just come and talk to our teacher about the school and if you like it then I will talk to you about the basics of the school. Sound like a plan?" I said with a smile.

She nodded after a moment of thought. "Hey Iz!" I called to her from across the store. She came over with a raised eyebrow then saw Andrea. "Oh hey! I'm Isabelle but everyone calls me Iz or Izzy"

"I'm Andrea" They both shook hands then after I explained to Isabelle what just happened, Andrea called her mom and told her of the news then we took the van to the hotel. "Wow you guys shop a lot" Andrea said looking at the bags we had.

I had about twelve bags and Iz had eleven. We smiled at each other then we went to telling Andrea a little about the school until we got to the hotel. I took her to the floor where all our rooms were at and knocked on Mrs. Branwell's room. She opened the door and I explained to her about Andrea then she brought her in the room to talk to her about the school.

Iz had run off to our room while I had brought Andrea to Mrs. Branwell so I walked back to the room alone. Even though the room was not that far away, I still had the crazy luck to run into someone. I stumbled but didn't fall.

I looked up to see Alec was the one I had bumped into. I smiled and said "Hey Alec" He smiled back an obvious fake smile than took my arm and yanked me to my room.

When he pulled me in and slammed the door I screamed "What the hell was that for!?" Iz had come out of her room along with Maia and Camille out of theirs. Alec had a really serious and mad look on his face right now that made me want to shrink back a little.

"You know what's wrong you sick bitch?!" Iz came running over to him while I gaped at him. I did nothing to him as far as I'm concerned of.

"Alec, what the fuck is wrong with you?! I haven't seen you this mad since, well actually, never" Iz said trying to cool down her brother. "Tell us what happened"

"Clary is what happened!" Alec yelled not looking the least bit calm. "She broke Jace, you know how hard that is! His ego is bigger than the entire galaxy and she broke him in two weeks!" I was taken aback by his words. I couldn't have _broke_ Jace; he's Jace for god's sake.

I shook my head at him then said "I don't know what you mean" Isabelle had let go of Alec's shoulder giving up on calming him down since it obviously wasn't working.

"Jace is a pain in the ass when he has an ago we can't take down! Imagine the pain it's gonna take to build it up again!" He screamed at me.

_Could this be true? Could I have really hurt Jace that bad?,_ I asked myself. "Alec calm down and sit on the couch and tell us what happened" He nodded and went to sit on the couch and I sat next to him.

He turned to me and said "I'm sorry for yelling it's just that he's my best friend. I've never seen him like this. He's turned down about maybe ten to fifteen girls since we've been here and hasn't come out of the room since Mrs. Branwell said we were free to explore Paris"

I stared at him in disbelief while he continued by saying "Not only is he heartbroken but 'The Dogs' have sworn revenge on him for leaving them" I got up and went over to the door.

"Clary where are you going?" I heard Camille call to me. I didn't look back when I said "I'm gonna go and talk to Jace"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter after all this time. Again really I am sorry but I will be updating again.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it**

* * *

**Alec's POV**

After Clary left the room to go and talk to Jace, the four of us just stood there staring at the door. Isabelle broke the silence by saying "Is Magnus in the room 'cause I have a feeling that they will want some privacy?"

I shook my head and told her "No, he went to some mall near the school" Iz gasped and said "Without me, how dare him" she went in her room to get her jacket and purse then went off to the mall.

"Don't wait up" she called back over to us "And text me if Jace and Clary are okay" She then closed the door but opened it again to say "I want them together so do _not, _go in the room until they are done talking" We all nodded at her most likely afraid what she would do if we said no.

She closed the door again and after a couple seconds I said "I'm going to the library, I have some stuff to do" I then went out the door and off to find Magnus.

I felt bad about lying to Iz making her think that Magnus was at the mall. He was actually in this greenhouse place. He told me to meet him there after I blew off some steam with Clary.

I felt bad for screaming at her but Jace has been my best friend since he moved in with us. At first he wouldn't open up to Isabelle and I for weeks because he literally saw his parents murdered right in front of his eyes. That could cause a lot of problems to a kid. He finally opened up to us a couple weeks after he moved in. Then as he grew older, and his hormones sky rocketed, he started acting like an asshole. And the fact that he looked like a god didn't help with anything.

Soon he started bringing more and more girls home then breaking their hearts. At first Maryse, our mom, thought it was just a faze; but he never stopped, in fact, it became more frequent. Soon all of us started thinking that he would grow up and never fall in love. Iz and I would have never guessed that someone would actually _break _Jace Wayland. But the main reason I was pissed off was because after all these years of girl after girls' hearts being broken, Clary had the nerve to break him when he was literally in love with her.

I guess it wasn't Clary's fault. After all, she didn't grow up with him and see how much she's changed him. It's almost scary how fast Jace gained feelings for her. Almost like their fate made them bound to be together by the angel himself. In fact, it's like the angel let them drink his blood to make sure their fate was sealed together. _Man, that would be a story to tell, _I thought.

I walked into the greenhouse after a while of walking around the streets of Paris. I saw Magnus sitting on a bench near the corner. I walked up to him and sat down. "You done with your tantrum?" he asked me.

I blushed and said "Yeah" He looked at me and asked "So how did it go? Are Jace and Clary dating?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "I'm not sure; I left before I found out. But I did get Izzy to run off to the mall thinking that you were there"

He laughed and asked "And why would she think that, Alexander?" I smiled and answered by saying "I might have told her you were there. I just didn't want her to start thinking things too far ahead"

He laughed again then looked at me for a moment before leaning over and kissing me. I always liked the way Magnus kissed me. It never felt odd or awkward or lust. But passion and love; a feeling that made you never want to let go of.

I wrapped my arms around Magnus's neck and brought him closer. Our lips moved together in sync and we kept getting closer and closer until we weren't able to move any closer without combining our bodies altogether.

When I first came to this school, I didn't think it would be much. Full of prissy, mean, drama bombs that never shut up. But I know I never thought I'd find the one I think of as **_the _**_one. _I can't even remember why I thought badly of this school, because as far as I know right now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**Clary's POV**

I walked over to Jace's room in the outfit I wore to go shopping. I was wearing a dark blue tank top that showed up to my belly button with a leather jacket; white shorts; black vans; and a silver beret. I had put on mascara and a little lip gloss too. When I got back from shopping I had taken off the beret and brushed my hair.

I got to Jace's door and hesitated before opening the door and walking in. I looked around until my eyes landed on a figure thrown weakly on top of a bed. I recognized the figure to be Jace. Just the back of him showed sadness from his shoulders to his messy hair that still looked sexy somehow. I closed the door behind me.

"Go away Alec, I'm not in the mood" I heard Jace say. I could hear the sadness in his voice; it broke my heart into ash to see him like this because of me. But this was proof, to show he cares…. That he actually lov... I mean likes me.

I walked over to the bed not saying anything until I was right beside the bed with his back to me. I took a shaking breath and said "It's not Alec" All of a sudden his whole body stilled and he didn't say a word. So I kept going "Jace please face me"

He still didn't move an inch and kept stiff. I didn't exactly know if he was even breathing. I just shook my head and said "Fine then" I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in in-front of Jace. I looked up and saw he had a mixture of sadness, longing, and surprise in his eyes.

He was about to turn around, but I grabbed his face in mine and smashed our lips together. I felt him tense up but then relax and kiss me back. He kissed me with longing and passion and I kissed him back with the same love. He snaked an arm around me and pulled me flush against him while I wound my hands in his hair pushing his lips harder against mine.

And there it was. I could tell it went up and down both our bodies and sizzled where we touched one another. That spark. The spark that tells you everything is right, it tells you who the one it. **_The _**_one, _the words some people don't believe in as it relates to true love. I never believed in it, but this was obviously no fairy tale legend; it's real life.

I rolled on top of Jace so I was straddling him and started to run one hand up and under his shirt while the other one remained in his hair. I ran my hand up and down his chest, outlining his obvious ten pack which earned a little groan of pleasure out of him. I smiled against his lips and moved back a little to stare into his eyes.

They were filled with love, compassion, hope, and more longing. I smiled down at him as he smiled up at me. "So, do you forgive me?" I said with all the hope I could muster in my voice.

He just smiled up at me and kissed me again. Our lips moved together in grace and harmony and happiness. When he pulled back he said "When you came in here I was a mess of emotions, then you decide to kiss me sense less like we were married" I blushed a dark shade of crimson "I have gone through girl after girl, and the girl I fall in love with didn't love me back and now is in my bed kissing me. I will forgive you but on one condition" he finished with a smirk.

I was a little worried but nodded to see what he wanted. "I want no teasing in our relationship" I pouted and shook my head. "Then I guess I won't forgive you"

I smirked and got off him while saying "Fine with me" Hi eyes widened and he quickly said "Wait, wait, wait, I didn't mean that! Of course I forgive you" I smiled and went back on top of him.

I leaned in and brushed our lips together lightly teasing him. I brought my hips forward and slowly slid them across Jace's bulge. He groaned which caused me to gain a smirk. I kept teasing him with my lips which made him get impatient and rap an arm around my neck and push me down.

**(Warning: Beyond this point is where the rating is changed to M. Lemons)**

I smirked against his lips and leaned in more, if that was even possible. He rolled us over so I was at the bottom never letting go of the kiss. His hand slid slowly up my shirt making it shrivel up. I smiled against his lips as he started trailing his fingers over my stomach.

I let my own hand wander back under his shirt and started tracing his ten pack. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him against me. I groaned into his mouth when I felt the bulge in his pants only to feel it grow more.

I then realized that neither of us were breathing. But I didn't need oxygen right now; I needed Jace. I felt his tongue trail on the bottom of my lip and quickly opened my mouth without a second thought. Our tongues battled for dominance but I _let_ Jace win.

We soon broke apart only for Jace to get his shirt off. We immediately went back to kissing with Jace's hand painfully slowly started going up in my shirt. So I took a risk since he was driving me crazy going so slow and gentle like I might shatter. I sat up, let go of the kiss, and took my shirt off.

Jace looked at me in pure wonder, love, passion, and a bit of lust. I was wearing black bra with lace puffed on the outlining of my breast and a red rose pattern on the bra. He looked back into my eyes and said "Clary are you sure you want to keep going? Because if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to later" His eyes practically begged for me to keep going which almost made me smirk.

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth and answered "Then don't" Right before Jace was about to kiss me again I said "And no more gentle, I'm _not _made of glass"

He needed no more words to be said after that. He completely attacked my mouth, wrapping his arms under my shoulder blades and the other one wound in my hair. I groaned into his mouth when pushed his hips against me.

He started trailing hot kisses down my jaw line and to my throat. When he reached my pulse he started sucking on it making me moan. He soon made a mark there and continued downwards to my cleavage. He continued to suck there and soon his hands were behind my back and un-hooking my bra. I pulled it off and threw it somewhere random in the room.

He took a moment to look at me before he dived his right onto my breasts. His mouth immediately found my left nipple and started sucking while his other hand caressed the right. I was practically panting after a few moments of his switching back and forth. "Oh my god, Jace!" I panted as he pleasured me more and more by the second.

I suddenly grew impatient and started to un-button his jeans, sliding his zipper down. Before he could say or do anything and pushed them down. "Well some ones impatient" Jace said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as he kicked his jeans off and moved his head to kiss me.

He moved his hands down to my jeans and started sliding them down. I kicked them off and ran my hands all over Jace's body. We were both left in nothing but the thin fabrics of our underwear. Jace's boxers looked like they were ready to explode from the bulge in his pants. _He must be huge, _I thought about.

After a while of kissing and running our hands over each other's' bodies, I decided this was getting a little to PG13. I needed something passed rating R. I needed Jace, now.

I started trailing my hands down his sides but started going very slow as I got lower. Jace groaned into my mouth getting impatient. I pulled away from the kiss to say "Someone's impatient" I smirked while he just smirked back with a hint in his eyes.

"Well two can play at this game, Morgenstern" He said as I just smiled at him. We went back into our passionate embrace as I continued my path downwards on Jace. He all of a sudden grabbed my hands and put them over my head then said "Oh no you don't, Morgenstern; I have been imagining this moment thinking that I would never get it. So now, it's about your pleasures"

Jace then leaned over to his drawer and pulled out handcuffs. I have always had a thing for forced pleasures which only made me more wet then I already was. Jace then handcuffed one hand, put it around the pole in the bed frame, and then handcuffed the other.

He then let go of my wrists and started kissing my lips. I kissed his back of course, tongue and everything. He then started trailing kisses down my jaw line to my neck to my chest to my stomach and then to the top of my panties. He began to pull down my panties with his teeth then removed it completely with his hands, tossing it somewhere in the room.

He then spread my legs apart and sat between them so his knees kept them from closing. He didn't miss and beat before his started pleasuring my pussy. While his thumb worked on my clit, rubbing and pinching, his lips continued to torture me with his teasing tongue. I nearly cried out at how much I was getting from this. Sure I have had sex before but none of them made me feel this good.

He just smirked and finally let his tongue dive into my pussy. I cried out at the feeling. Jace's tongue flicked in and out of my pussy, making sure to move around inside and not just stand stiff. I felt a little wave of vibration run through me as Jace chuckled at my sensational feelings right now.

I then felt the absence of his tongue inside me and immediately felt depressed until I felt two fingers slam into me. Jace's fingers continued in and out of my pussy as I moaned un-controllably. I feel his make the 'come here' sign inside me which cause more moans to come out.

I could feel a boiling sensation start moving up and down my body and practically screamed "Jace, I'm so close!" That just made Jace add a third and fourth finger, still going in and out. Soon enough I felt myself explode on his fingers. Jace immediately went down and sucked up every last bit.

I remembered in fighting class how we could get out of handcuffs in certain ways. I quickly did one of the tricks, flipped Jace over, and handcuffed him to the bed frame. "No it's your turn, Wayland" I said as I started pulling down his boxers until they were completely off and gone.

He was huge, I honestly wondered how he was gonna fit in my tight pussy. I just rolled it off for now and started lightly trailing my fingertips up his chaff. I heard a moan come out of Jace's lips and smirked at what I could do to him.

I started trailing my fingertips up and down his chaff for a second then flicked my tongue along his head. Jace moaned out and arched his back with his eyes closed in ecstasy. I kept flicking my tongue on his head then started licking up and down his cock. "Oh my god, Clary! Please Clary!" I just smirked at his words which indeed encourage me.

I then took a risk and put his whole head in my mouth. Jace made the loudest moan yet which made me even more encouraged as he kept going. I bobbed my head up and down on his cock until I heard him scream "Clary, I'm about to cum!" I then increased my speed until I felt him explode in my mouth. I sucked all of it away easily then went to un-handcuff him.

The second he was let go, he flipped me on my back and put the handcuffs on the counter. He then opened the drawer and took out a condom. He slipped it on his cock then positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me with eyes full of passion, lust, longing, love, and want. I nodded and Jace slammed into me.

I moaned at the feeling of his dick inside of me. It felt painful but slowly went to pleasure until I was in heaven. Jace started slamming into me over and over again. He leaned down and kissed me with a lot of force. I kissed him back and opened my mouth to let his tongue swirl around and explore mine.

I felt myself cumming close for the second time. I also felt Jace all the same. And just like that, we both let go on the accords of feeling each other coming. We both rode our orgasms out still in a lip lock, moaning into each other's mouths.

Jace finally pulled back and pulled out of me. He laid on his back next to me staring up at the ceiling with me. "Clary?" I heard Jace ask.

"Yea?" I asked back wandering what he was thinking about.

"What does this make us now?" Jace asked as he turned on his side to look at me. I turned on my side to face him too and said "Whatever you want us to me Jace"

He smiled and kissed me before saying "Will you be my girlfriend Clary?" I smiled and nodded while curling up into him falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**So I guess this story is rated M now. Hope you liked it. There was some Malec in this chapter and mega Clace action.**

**Review, review, review**

**Love Always,**

**GoldenHairedAngel**


End file.
